Chances to the lonely heart
by thechani
Summary: he didn't now what to do, everything was so different, he lived to kill, to prove his existents, but now, he didn't know it anymore, who was he? why was he changing, why was there a warmth in his heart he didn't knew he could feel?
1. Chapter 1

Euh okeeeey hi there this is my very first fanfiction and i like to know if you interested by it so euhm, yeah let me know if you do, oh yeah and im not that good in english, im like a stuck up hollander so i hope that the story doesn't suck because my english is very very bad. yeah enough now, just please read my story and tell me what you think? if you like it tell me and if you don't like it tell me also but please tell me why you dont like, or do like it? yeah yeah? thanks everybody! lots of love -.- xxx TheChani

* * *

** Its just like a cigarette,  
Its something that I do,  
Once in a while but between me and you,  
Its just like a cigarette,  
No body's really fooled,  
I don't want the truth,  
I just wanna feel fuckin cool. **

**Fort minor – Cigarettes**

**Chapter 1:** Its something that I do.

It was getting dark outside, the full moon shines its blue white lights on the sandy rooftops of Suna. A cat walks on one of the rooftops and dissapears when it jumps off the wall. its getting darker and darker in the streets, the lights behind the windows shuts down one bij one till its pitch black in the streets. A lonely boy sits on one of the rooftops, watching the stars in the blue sky, the moon lights his face. Dark bloodred hair ruffles in the wind, the kanji-symbol for love above his left eye shines bloodred. His eyes following a couple trough the streets. The voice in his head screaming, '**Kill! Kill them son!" **The urge to feel alive rears its ugly head. 'yes, mother,' the boy whispers to the voice. he slides off the roof and comes with a silent noice on the ground behind the couple. The man and the woman dont notice anything and lives in there own little love-sick world. The boy with the bloodred hair has the feeling that he must gag but pushes it away when he stalks behind the pair. '**lets make a party, a bloodred party' , **the voice giggles in his head. Sand creeps its way on the leg of the woman and finally she got the idea to watch behind her back, her eyes grew big when she stumbles on the bloodred haired boy, her partner looks at his wife and see's her shocked face, he looks to where his wife looks and his eyes grow also big, horror sparks in there eyes when the sand stalks further onto there legs. "_G-Gaara,"_ the woman stammers. Gaara's sand wraps around the couple and he held his hand in the air, the couple's eyes looked terrified and a psychopathic smile creeps on Gaara's face when he maakes a fist of his hand. The sand crushed the couple and splatters of blood fell on the sandy streets. A couple of droplets fell on Gaara's cheeks and he swipes it with his hand off of his skin, he brings his bloddy fingers up to his mouth and licks the bloodred droplets of his fingers, the creepy smile still on his lips. **'good boy,' **the voice praised him. The corpses lay on the cold street and Gaara looks at them, the feeling of being alive, of existing in this sick psychopathic world runs trough his vains. Gaara turns around, his back to the crumpled mangled couple, he starts walking back home. Once home he sits on the roof of his house, his sister and brother still asleep right under him. Gaara looks up in the sky, the moon full, like an ever present eye, looking on the disgusting people down on earth. When the sky turns lighter and lighter, the people of Suna awakinging and go with everyday life Gaara slips of the roof, and slips trough his bedroomwindow. He fals on his bed and starts thinking of the couple, the need to gag still lingers in his throat when he thinks of there love-sick behavior. Gaara turns on his side and stares at the wall. the holes on the wall decorate the surface from the attemps to kill him. His own father send the assasins to him, to kill him, because he's a failore. The monster of Suna, the ultimate wapon, was a big, big mistake. When Gaara was born, he kiled his own mother when she was in labor. a sting went through his heart at the memory of his mother.

(Flashback)

Gaara is the third and youngest child of the fourth kazekage and Karura. His sister Temari and his brother Kankuro feared him as a little child, he murdered there mother and was a fearsome child with Shukaku in him, the onetailed tanuki demon was sealed in him when he was still in the womb of his mother, and therefore, when his mother was in labor it was to heavy, the pain to much and the demon to strong, she passed away when he was born, when he saw light she saw darknes, for eternity. Gaara was feared bij the people in Suna, he was so lonely. When on a day he sat on a swing in the playground, watching a couple of kids playing with a ball, he did wanna play to, so when the ball fell on top of a wall and the kids couldn't get it down, Gaara sent his sand up to get the ball, when he wanted to give the ball to one of the children,the child ran away. Gaara wanted to stop him and his sand shot forward and grabbed the child by the ankle, Gaara meant nothing wrong with it, but he wanted to be desperatly accepted by the children of Suna, that he did not realize what he did. the child fell when the sand clutched around his ankle and he tried desperately to yank free. When Gaara saw this he went berserk and the sand clutched further around the tiny body of the child. Gaara's uncle Yashamaru came running to come in between the children, and he took Gaara with him to the Kazekagetoren. When they arrived there Gaara told him ti really hurts. "_it doesn't bleed but it hurts here uncle', _Gaara whispered with a tiny voice and he gript the front of his shirt where his heart was. Yashamaru looked at his little nephew and he picked up a kunai. '_when you have a wound on the surface, like for example on your finger,'_ Yashamaru said and he cuts his finger with the kunai, a droplet of blood came out where he cut it. '_it hurts, and sometimes you can see blood coming out, but eventually the wound heals and you dont see or feel it anymore. But then you have wounds on the hearts, it hurts really badly but it doesn't bleed, but you yourself cant do anything about it, the only medicine for a wound of the heart is something you must get from somebody else, its called love'. _Gaara's eyes widened when Yashamaru explained. _'love uncle, b-but how, how do i get love?' _gaara asked his uncle. _'oh gaara, you already have love, your mother loved you a lot, en when she died she passed her powers on to your sand, so she can still protect you in her afterlive.'_ Yashamaru told him. _'now, go to the child from the playground and give him this bag of medicine, for his hurt ancle, and then come back, yes? _His uncle told him and gave him the bag, Gaara nodded and headed through the door on his way to the child. He didnt saw the pained look in Yashamaru's eyes when he turned his back on him. Gaara walked through the streets of Suna with the brown paper bag in his little hands, desparate to not let it fall, he arrived by the house of the child he nocked on the door. Slowly the door slide open and the child of that afternoon appeared in the doorway, his eyes grew big when he saw Gaara at his front porch. Gaara smiled at the child and held the bag out to him. _'here your medicine', _Gaara told the child. '_i dont need medicine from a monster like you!'_ shouted the child and hit the door close in Gaara's face. A single tear streamed down Gaara's face and he let the bag fell to the ground, his little legs let him run through the streets of Suna, one tear after another run down his cheeks. He passed a couple of Suna's citizens and heared them whisper things like monster and demonchild. _'go die already! ',_ a man shouted after him and Gaara run faster and faster. when he came to the playground, he let himself fall on a swing and cried. After a while he felt calmer and rocked gently back and forth on the swing. Gaara suddenly heard a noise in the bushes, and quickly he stood up. '_who is there?' _he asked with a trembling voice. behind the bushes did a man appeared, kunai in one hand, he stalkt towards Gaara, his shinobi-headband on his forehead and a white cloth covering his face. **'Kill him child, he wants to kill you, come on make me feel alive!'** the voice in his head screamd en Gaara clutched his head in pain. '_no i dont want to!'_ he told the demon in his head and stumbled backwards, away from the man who want to kill him. **'come on son, he wants to kill you, its only natural to kill him, i will protect you, i shall kill him, just go to sleep and i'll do it for you', **the voice whispert. Gaara shook his head and stood up, his sand slid towards the man and wrapped itself around his leg. '**Good boy, Good boy', **purred the demon in his head. the shinobi began to pull back from the sand but it wrapped itself faster around his body until only his head sticked out. '_please, Please, spare me, spare me!' _shouted the man. Gaara brought his hand up and squeezed it together into a fist, a creepy smile sprawled out on his face when drops of blood rain down on earth. '_yes, mother, yes, i'm a good boy.' _he smiled. he let the body fall to the ground and walked away.

(end flashback)

* * *

Alright, that was it, what do you think? and yeah i know not much happend in the story but i get there eventually, if you want me to go further and if you like the story, so tell me!?

REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW PLEASE!

Lots of love!


	2. Chapter 2

**Hellooooooo everybody this is the second chapter of my little story, hope you like it and if you do then you know what to do, REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW! Lots and Lots of love xoxoxoxox TheChani**

**I don't own Naruto**

* * *

**And it all crashes down**

** And you break your crown**

** And you point your finger, but there's no one around  
Just want one thing, just to play the King**

** But the castle crumbled and you're left with just a name  
Where's your crown, King Nothing?  
Where's your crown?**

** Metallica – King nothing**

**Chapter 2: **And it all crashes down.

Gaara came quickly to his feet and shook off the memory of himself as a little child. in the hallway, he heard his sister and brother wake up and do their daily things. After a while he got up and walked into the hallway, temari and Kankuro were already downstairs. Gaara walked into the bathroom and turned on the shower, after a while waiting for the shower was hot enough, he took off his clothes and stepped under the warm running water. he let the water come down for a while on his body as he leaned his forehead against the cool tiles of the bathroom wall. the memories of the past still haunted him, he felt weak, weak as he was carried away by it, weak because he felt something. Gaara didn't feel. He just didn't! He was a monster! Suna's ultimate wapon, he carried the demon Shukaku in him for gods sake, he didn't feel! Why did he feel, he didn't want to feel the pain anymore, abonded it a long time ago, when he felt so lonely, when he was betrayed, betrayed by the only person he felt safe and loved by, the only person who he loved.

(Flashback)

Gaara sat on the balcony of the kazekage tower, He stared at the big full moon high in the sky, the blue light shone on his pale face, a few little fluffy clouds drifting along, the shadow made strange shapes on the sandy floor of the balcony. Gaara held his teddy bear clamped against him, feeling the breeze tickling his bare leg. His legs hanging over the railing and he sat with his back to the entrance of the tower. suddenly his protective sand shot up in a half circle around him, some kunai's sticking out of the sand. Gaara turned, startled, and looked at the man standing behind him, the sand shot towards the man and wrapped itself quickly around him. Gaara clenched his fist together and the shinobi groaned under the pressure and pain of the sand. Gaara threw him against the wall of the kazekage building and was shocked. A bad feeling shot through him, when he went to the man who was leaning against the wall and looked, a sense of recognition shot through him. ' _who are you?'_ he asked in a frightened voice. He cautiously approached the shinobi and held out a shaky hand to the white mask for the face of the man. _"Who are you?"_ Gaara asked again, his voice still trembling. **"kill it, kill it! Come on boy, lets play a game, you and me, we against al the little disgusting maggots in the world, come on, look! Look who he is, look at the traitor behind the mask!' **the demon shouted. Gaara raised his hand even further for the mask of the man, he squeezed his eyes shut as he pulled the mask from the face of the man to see who it was. shocked Gaara stumbled backwards at the sight of the man before him. _'No! No!' _He shouted. _'Why uncle? Why?'_ Gaara dropped to his knees beside the body of his uncle, tears streaming down his cheeks. his uncle smiled at him. '_It was an order_,' he said hoarsely. Gaara looked up, understanding shot through his eyes, and he looked with a gentle smile to his uncle. '_I-I understand'_, he told his uncle. "No, you do not, 'hissed uncle Yashamaru. Gaara looked at him with confusion in his eyes. '_what do you mean?'_asked Gaara. '_I could have refused the order if i wanted, but i didn't because i really, really despise you, i hate your whole being. You killed my sister!' _he spat. Gaara's eyes widened. '_N-no, you said you loved me, I do not get it," W-why are you saying this?'_ he asked, tears brimming in his eyes._ 'oh Gaara, Gaara little boy, so vulnerable, so lonely, no one has ever loved you, even my sister, she despised you, she hated you, you were unwanted, unloved', _said yashamaru with a nasty voice. with a quick movement, he opened his vest, on the inside of the vest were paper-bombs. Gaara's eyes grew big as he saw this, a sisseling noice was heard of the bombs in his uncle's vest. _'No!'_ he screamed, a wall of sand rose up and protected him against the threat. Tears streamed down his cheeks and snot leaked out his nose, his little body shaked from te unbearable pain. Gaara brought his hands to his head, a deafening shout disturbed the peace of the night. a stream of sand aggressively floating around him, slowly the sand etched the kanji character in the skin above his left eye, the sign of love, something he could never obtain by someone else. He was Gaara, demon who only loves himself. '_I finally understand, I'm alone. I won't believe in anyone, or love anyone. I'm alone.' _blood leaking from the wound across the side of his face_, _his face turns into an emotionless mask, his eyes staring blank ahead. no feeling, no pain. a wall around him, no one came close to his heart. or he would kill them.

(End flashback)

Gaara turned off the tap of the shower, his emotionless mask back in place. He stepped out of the shower and grabbed a towel to dry off. when he looked at his reflection from the corner of his eye he saw a pale boy, blood-red hair and bright blue eyes without pupils. black circles around his eyes, a birth-mark of his demon, the Tanuki. Gaara was not really muscular but was not slouching either. He was just a little smaller than the average boys, this was because he was born premature. He really did not care how he looked, the only thing that mattered was that he could feel himself alive, to prove his existence, as long as he could do that it was all right, for that he did not necessarily have to be handsome, or something like that. Gaara put the towel around his waist and walked back to his bedroom. when he stood in front of his closet, he picked up a basic black t-shirt and black pants and put it on. Then he strapped his gourd on his back, and walked out of the bedroom and down towards the kitchen. when Gaara came into the kitchen, he saw his brother and sister sitting at the kitchentable busy chatting with each other and in the meantime eating their cereal. When they saw their little brother, the conversation fell silent and they stared at him anxiously, fear in there eyes. Gaara chose to ignore them and walked to the kitchen counter and grabbed a bowl from one of the cupboards and put some cereal into it. When he was done he went to the kitchen table and sat down to eat. His sister and brother followed him with there eyes, he could smell there fear and struggled to keep the grin off his face, he liked it when they where afraid of him, it was much better then that they tried to get along with him, he didn't want to get along with his brother and sister, he didn't even see them as his brother and sister, they where nothing for him and if they where to stand in his way he wouldn't think twice and kill them on te spot. He took a big bite of his cereal to keep of the ginning and stared with a blank expression before him, he didn't see anything, didn't care for it either. '_S-So, G-Gaara, how do you do?' _his brother stammered. _'shut up, or I'll kill you,'_ Gaara said with a dark hoarse voice. Kankuro quikly turned away and held his mouth shut, his baby brother was just so scary, he didn't want to die. Kankuro and Temari didn't had the guts to move and waited till there little brother left before they themselves got up and went to the the training ground to train.

Gaara strolled through the streets of Suna, the people stared at him suspiciously, fear in their eyes. there appeared a smile on Gaara's face at the sight of all the fear in the eyes of the people of Suna. He loved it when they acted like that. He was a monster and they were afraid to come near him. _'stupid maggots',_ whispered Gaara with a dark voice. 'I should murder them, they are not worthy to live, I have to prove my existence. with a jerk of his head he looked at two little girls, they hid behind the skirts of their mother. Gaara stared evil at the children. a scary smirk on his face pasted. One of the two little girls began to cry softly and crawled further away for his gaze. Gaara grinned wickedly at the child and then walked on through the streets. Shukaku giggled wickedly in his head.

Gaara walked towards the training ground where his brother and sister were, and sat down on a large rock at the edge of the field. His brother and sister looked up at the sight of their little brother and felt nervous under his gaze. Gaara ignored them completely and averted his gaze to stare at the clear blue sky, he lowered himself until he was lying on his back and crossed his arms behind his head.

After a while his brother and sister felt more at ease and continued to train. Kankuro let his puppet float towards Temari and shot a sharp knife from an elbow of the doll, the weapon fired towards Temari's throat, but she fended it off with a great sweep of her fan. Temari smirked at the sight of the fierce look on the face of her brother. '_come on brother_', she shouted, '_you can do better than that!' _with a great sweep of her fan she sent a powerful gust of wind towards Kankuro, by the force of the wind, he lost his balance and fell on his ass. Temari chuckled at the sight of a pissed off Kankuro, he rubbed with a pained expression over his rear and came groaning to his feet. _'Okay, that's enough, now I'll get you back!'_ he grinned and was about to send off his doll on her when they were interrupted by a ninja. '_Your sensei want to see you,'_ he told the sandsiblings and then disappeared in a cloud of smoke. Gaara had already come to his feet and walked toward the Kazekage tower. Temari and Kankuro ran after him and together they walked through the big doors of the impressive building. when they stood at the door of the office of their sensei, Temari knocked on the door. 'Come in,' called a heavy voice. the sand siblings walked in and Kankuro and Temari went on to sit on the two chairs before the large desk, Gaara chose to lean against the wall and stared seemingly uninterested out of the window. their sensei, Baki, was sitting with his hands clasped behind his desk and stared at the three young teenagers. _Okay, I'll come straight to the point, we go as a team to Konoha there to participate in the chunin exams, in order to strengthen. our relationship with konoha. I want to leave next week for the three-day trip, I expect from you that you do your best and do not cause any trouble during our stay in Konoha, is that understood?'_ Baki asked his pupils. '_But why, what's the use?' _Temari asked, surprised. '_the point of this is to see how far you have come, and to see if you are worthy to be chunin, and of course it's still fun to see how strong you are compared to the genins of Konoha, right? a little competition keeps it exciting,' _concluded Baki and he smiled at his students. Temari and Kankuro nodded, Gaara was still staring out the window. Baki looked at the youngest of three siblings, and wondered if it would go well with Gaara in Konoha, and that it would not result in a mass murder party for the young demon. _Temari, Kankuro, you can go, I want to talk a bit with Gaara in private,'_ Baki said. '_yes Baki-Sensei,'_ they said in unison and walked out of the office. when the door closed behind them, Baki motioned that Gaara could sit down on one of the chairs, Gaara stared at his sensei and then averted his head and remained stubbornly standing against the wall. Baki sighed_. 'Okay, I'm going to make you a deal, you promise that you will not kill anyone during our stay in Konoha, and I will let you alone this week, so that you can prove your existence now, but please don't kill someone important, like you did the last time, go kill some thiefs or somthing like that for all i care, but only this week, is it a deal?' _he asked the redhead. Gaara looked at him with narrowed eyes, looking for some kind of trap or something but he didn't find any, then he nodded his head and walked out the door. Baki looked at the receding redhead and fell with a deep sigh back in his chair. _'oh god, what am i doing?'_ he asked with a hand on his forehead.

Gaara walked towards his house, it was already dusk outside, the conversation between his sensei and him set him to thinking, he could now simply do what he wanted, murder anyone he wanted to prove his existence. not that he was listening earlier when someone forbade him something, he just did it and killed the maggots in cold blood who had the nerve to stand between him and his existence. Gaara smirked and walked through te front door, up the stairs and in his bedroom, he shuts the door behind him and lays on his bed, not that he needed a bed, he didn't sleep because if he dit, Shukaku would take advantage of that and take over his soul. Gaara really didn't think he still had a soul but the thought of not existing anymore did scare him, he wanted to prove so badly that he existed, to life. He felt the bloodlust through his body and slowly got to his feet, and crept out of the window. Gaara sat on the roof and stared at the not quite full moon, Gaara bathed in the bright blue light. He looked down and saw a few rancid maggots scurrying over the street, on the way to their warm homes with their loving families. Gaara was able to throw up, he felt the bile in his throat and looked down like a predator looking for his prey. '**come on son, its not fair isn't it, they know love, they have people arount them who they love, they are happy, come on lets take that happyness away, lets make them cold and bloodless, lets proof your existence boy!'** the last of the sentence was shouted in his head and Gaara gripped it in pain, his head felt like it must explode. Gaara stood up and looked down, looking for a victim. When his eye fell on a drunken man, he grinned sadistically. Gaara continued to follow the man for a while, the man walked behind a lone woman and there sparkled something evil in his eyes, Gaara could not see this because the man had his back to the red-haired boy. The man followed the woman into a dark alley, Gaara was holding back and crept up on the roof to have a good view of the drunken man. He did not understand what the man was planning but was curious and waited patiently to what the man was going to do with the lone women. The woman started walking faster and faster, but tripped over a stone and fell against the wall of the alley, the drunken man grinned and pushed the woman firmly against the wall. Gaara watched, fascinated, he felt a strange tingling in his gut that he did not recognize, it was quite a nice feeling, he thought. The woman whimpered and tried to pull away from the firm grip of the man, she failed and fell defeated against the wall, tears streamed down her cheeks. "Shut up!" the man shouted as he tore open her blouse with a filthy hand and fondled her breasts. Gaara stared wide-eyed at the scene before him, the strange tingling sensation became stronger, he dared not to move, for fear that the man would be scared and would flee. The man continued to grope the woman and his hand disappeared under her skirt, the woman began to cry and tried to turn away from the grasping hand. Gaara felt his penis stiffen in his pants, he shifted slightly so it wasn't to tight there. He didn't know what to do with his erection and panicked, he wanted to see the mans blood, now! Gaara dropped off the roof and came behind the man on the ground, the man looked up from the sound and his eyes widened. he had no time to scream, the sand hurled itself around his body and Gaara squeezed his fist together, blood spatters flying around. The woman sat frightened against the wall, her knees drawn up and her arms wrapped around them, she looked with big frightened eyes at Gaara. He looked down at her sadistic, a wicked grin spread on his face. '**yes, kill her to, filthy little maggot, you can grope her to, if you want, sqeeuze that soft warm flesh, drown in her blood right from the source,'** the demon whispered. Gaara began to fantasize about what it would be like to touch someone in that way. _'No! I just kill, I'm not a rapist,' _he shouted in his mind to Shukaku. the demon grinned and kept quiet. '**come on just kill her then, it would be such a waste if you don't at least kill her, right?' **the demon said. Gaara shook his head, '_No, I had a deal with Baki-sensei, I can murder anyone this week that I want, as long as it's a criminal_,' Gaara replied. **'tsk, what are you soft, where's your crown, king nothing?'** Shukaku giggled and shut his mouth. Gaara ignored him, he left the woman alone in the filthy alley and walked back to his roof, he didn't saw the look the woman gave him, her eyes full of gratitude that the demon let her live.

Gaara looked at the dark sky, it was quiet in the streets, and he felt the blood drying on his hands and clothes, deep in thought, he looked ahead, _'why king nothing? what did the demon mean by it?'_ Suddenly he saw something move from the corner of his eye, it was so fast that Gaara could not see what it was. '_hmm, must be a cat,_' he thought to himself.

* * *

Ooookeey so tell me what you think please? if you like the story then please review? if i dont get any reviews then i'll stop the story here and don't bother you anymore with my crazy writing okey? its sad but yeah... soooo lots of love! xoxoxoxo TheChani.


	3. Chapter 3

** Helloooooo, this is chapter 3 and you get to know my OC soooo i hope you like it ;) warning: contains a little lemon so you've been warned.**

**I dont own Naruto **

* * *

** Every roommate kept awake  
By every sigh and scream we make  
All the feelings that I get  
But I still don't miss you yet  
Only when I stop to think about it**

** Three days grace – i hate everything about you**

**Chapter 3: **All the feelings that i get.

Kyoke jumped from rooftop to rooftop, full speed, she wanted to get out of that godforsaken house, the pain became too much. All the memories were stuck in each room, the livingroom where her father taught her to tie own shoelaces, her bedroom where her mother would read a bedtime story. the kitchen, which smelled always of the most delicious food. The tears where running down her face, she didn't want to go near that place anymore, never! It was just to much. through the tears she could not properly look where she was going and she stumbled and fell hard on her rear. she remained sitting there and looked through her long dark brown hair up at the sky, the moon was not quite full yet but the bright light shone down from it was still breathtaking. Kyoko let her tears flow, memories of her father and mother played out in her mind. She smiled by one particular memorie of her and her mother in the kitchen, when they tried to bake a cake, the cake was completely burned and her mother and she couldn't stop laughing at it, especially when father came home and he just stood there, and looked at the blackened ceiling.

Kyoke wiped the tears from her cheeks and felt calmer, she continued to stare at the moon. '_Tomorrow I'll get a new place to live, even if it means that I have to live in the middle of the desert in the house is too painful,'_ she decided resolutely. she burst out laughing and wiped a few tears from her eyes, then she got up and went back home.

The next morning Kyoko woke up early, she rubbed the sleep from her eyes and stood up, then she went to the bathroom to take a long hot shower. when she had finished her shower, she took a brush through her hair. Kyoko looked at herself in the mirror, a girl with long wavy brown hair and bright green eyes looked back. Kyoko started to make faces and chuckled, then she put the brush back into place and walked to the bedroom. with a towel wrapped around her body she went up to her wardrobe, she tapped a finger against her lower lip as she carefully looked at her clothes, she began to pick clothes from the closet and looked at them one by one. Kyoko finally took a light brown shorts out of the closet with a broken white top, she picked up a white bra and white panties and began to dress. Then she putt broken white knee socks on and strapped her brown sandals. When she was finished with her clothes Kyoko went back to the bathroom and did her hair in a high ponytail, she put some light make-up on and looked in de mirrow. Kyoko stuck her tongue out at her reflection and walked giggling towards the door. when she arrived in the city Kyoko went to the estate office to look for new living space.

3 days later.

Kyoko had moved into her new apartment, and was working to pack her suitcase_. 'jeez, just moved and now already on my way to Konoha,'_ she sighed. Kyoko went towards Konoha to see the chunin exams everyone was talking about, she was really curious about the exams, so that's why she wanted to see it with her own eyes. Some people had told her not to do go on the three-day journy all by herself, that it was too dangerous, but Kyoko ignored them, she could really take care of themselves. They told her that see could get killed becouse the demon of Suna was out there to participate in the exam. Kyoko looked at them mockingly and ignored them, of course she knew the feared demon of Suna but she was not really afraid of him, he had never done anything to her so she decided to have no prejudices about him.

Kyoko had finished packing her suitcase and rewarded herself with a cup of tea, she after all did not have to be on the move yet and could even enjoy a few days off beforehand. Kyoko took her cup of tea to the roof and sat down. The sun was setting and the colors were beautiful, the sky was a beautiful color palette of orange and yellow and red-pink spots. Kyoko sighed and sank deep in thought. She didn't see the boy two roofs away from her.

(Gaara's POV)

Gaara saw the girl deep in thought sitting on the roof, bloodlust poured through his body as he approached his prey closer and closer, like a predator. sand snaked to the ankles of the girl. A sick grin appeared on Gaara's face with the prospect of her blood on his hands. The girl was startled out of her thoughts and stared at the sand that quickly wrapped around her ankle, she turned and saw him coming, their eyes met for a split second and Gaara sent his sand quickly towards her.** 'yes boy kill her, come on do it! Or do you want to grope her first, want to feel her soft flesh in your hands before rip her to shreds?'**, Shukaku asked him. '_no, i'm not that sick!' _answered Gaara. **come on, do you think I'm dumb son? I can look into your thoughts, I know what you're thinking, you think she's hot, don't you?'** the Tanuki demon giggled. _'shut up!'_Gaara yelled. **'or what? You're going to kill me?'** Shukaku asked with a mocking voice. Gaara looked at the girl before him, she was wrapped up in his sand and looked at him, no fear in her eyes, only confusion. _'who are you talking to?'_ she asked. _'shut up!'_ Gaara shouted. He grabbed his head and began to frantically shake_. 'would you like a cup of tea or something? you look pretty stressed out,_' she asked him kindly. Gaara looked at her in surprise, what did she think? Offering a cup of tea to the monster of Suna, was she sick in the head or something!? The demon snickered. _'so, do you want a cup of tea?' _she asked again, ignoring hissuprised face. '_no i don't want a cup 'of freaking tea! I want to kill you, to rip you to shreds, to feel your blood on my hands! Yes mother i'm a good boy, i'm a good boy. I'll give you her blood, her sweet red blood.' _Gaara dropped his head, and looked totally crazy at the girl. _'__okay, you don't have to get angry, I was just asking',_ the girl told him, she smiled gentley. **'you know, i think she's funny, why don't we take her, and when she's of no other use, whe can kill her, sounds like a plan?' **the demon asked hopefully. '_no i don't want the girl, she's sick in the head!' _Gaara yelled. _'who who who, i'm sick in the head? look who's talking boy, i dont talk to myself when i'm with someone', _the girl said. Gaara looked at her and shaked his head. then he turned and disappeared as quickly as he had come, the girl fell to the ground and brushed the sand off her clothes and lookad at the spot where the redhead had stood not one second ago.

**'What's wrong with you boy!' don't you want the girl, I thought you found her pretty,' **the demon asked in confusion. '_no i dont want a sick in the head, good for nothing stupid girl,' Gaara snapped at him. '_**whoa relax, look who's talking, she had a point, you should not talk to yourself in front of others', **the demon said. '_i was talking to you, you dumbass, i dont talk to myself!' _Gaara spat. **'yeah yeah, get you panties in a twist or something boy? Look, she is really pretty, you could do a lot of fun stuff with her you know?'** Shukaku showed a few examples of what Gaara could do with the girl. The girl was laying naked in his bed, she had a pout and looked at him with big innocent eyes, '_come on Gaara, punish me', _she said with a sweet voice. '_aargh! Knock it off, i dont want to see that!' _Gaara yelled at his demon. '**oh you dont? I think your little mister thinks otherwise,' **the demon teased him. Gaara decided not to talk to Shukaku anymore and sat grumpy on his favorite rooftop. His member was twitching inside his pants. _'fucking hell, what am i suppose to do with this?' _Gaara said annoyingly. He signed and just tried to ignore the damn thing, but it didn't help.

Defeated he slipped through his bedroom window and sat down on his bed, he looked at the bulge in his pants and sighed again. Carefully Gaara opened his pants and grabbed his member firmly in his hand. with careful movements he stroked his member, from the base to the top, images of the dark-haired girl appeared in his mind, but he quickly pressed it away. He grabbed his member with more strength and started to move faster with his hand up and down. his hips began to buck and his breathing became erratic, a drop of moisture appeared on the tip and it was not long before Gaara came to his climax. Pure pleasure washed over him, his muscles tensed, and one wave after another brought a new load of sperm with it. Gaara's layed on his bed for a while, until his heart calmed down, then he slowly got to his feet and pulled his pants back on, he walked to the bathroom to wash off the sticky fluid from his hands. Gaara looked in the mirrow and saw that his hair stood in tousled tresses bright red hair, he signed again and felt really tired after his release. Gaara went back to his room and lay down on his back in bed, staring at the ceiling. '**see i told you that you liked the girl,'** the demon teased him. '_Just shut the hell up'. _Gaara was to tired to say anything more and closed his eyes, he couldn't sleep but he could at least just do nothing now, trying to just slumber for a while.

(Kyoko's POV)

_'what the fuck was that about?' _ Kyoko looked at the spot where Gaara had stood not a minute ago. _'oh my god, had could have died, why didn't he kill me?' _Kyoko was confused, the redhead was a killing machine and nobody could tell the story after they met with the demonboy in his crazy psychopatic state, exept, for her. '_oh god, i'm really lucky!' _she murmured. _'wait, what had i done if he really wanted a cup of tea,' _she could not imagine Gaara on her couch, she laughed at the idea and shook her head. Kyoko stood up and sighed, she went back inside, put on her pajamas and went to sit with a new cup of tea on the couch, she picked up a book from the table and began to read. an hour later she decided to go to bed, Kyoko put the lights out and went to bed, it was not long before she was fast asleep.

Kyoko was running in a long dark hallway, she was chased by something, but she did not know what. her breathing was erratic and her footsteps echoed in the long dark hallway. There was a sound behind her, a terrifying roar and she began to run faster. Suddenly there was a bright white light in front of her, Kyoko run towards the light and saw that someone was standing there. The girl was frightened and hesitated, the roar sounded behind her getting closer. she chose to run towards the person who stood in the light, the person became clearer, blood-red hair and the kanji symbol for love on his forehead to see, as were also the bright blue eyes without pupils. Gaara held out his hand to her and Kyoko took it without hesitation. behind her the monster came getting closer, and when she turned around to see what it was she saw Shukaku, she was terrified and pulled Gaara behind her while she started running, away from the demon, and into the light.

Kyoko woke up, the dream was so intense. "What does it mean," she wondered. She looked at the clock and quickly got up to take a hot shower. After her shower she went to the kitchen to make breakfast for herself. After breakfast she made a cup of tea, grabbed her book and disappeared through the window to sit on the roof.

* * *

Okeeee let me know what you think of it? review please? lots of love xoxoxoxo TheChani


	4. Chapter 4

**Hello, this is chapter 4, hope you like it, there is angst so... just warning. have fun reading and tell me what you think of it ;) ! lots of love! xoxoxoxo TheChani.**

**I dont own Naruto, i wish i did but yeah tooo bad . **

**i dont own the music/lyrics either btw... obviously... -_-**

* * *

**Memories consume like opening the wound**

** I'm picking me apart again  
You all assume, I'm safe here in my room  
Unless I try to start again**

**Linkin Park - Breaking The Habit**

**Chapter 4: **Memories consume like opening the wound.

(Kyoko'S POV)

five years ago

_'Come here, Kyoko!' _Her mother yelled from out the kitchen. Kyoko ran down the stairs and walked into the kitchen_. 'What is it mom?' _She asked. Her mother looked down on her with a angry look in her green bright eyes._ 'what is it, you ask?' I tell you what it is, you've drank up all the milk, i had told you to save the milk because i wanted to bake pancakes, and now i can't bake pancakes because the milk is gone, thanks a lot, girl.' _She snapped at her daughter_. ' but, i want pancakes for dinner tonight,' _Kyoko pouted. _'Hmm, you should've thought of that earlier then', _her mother said and turned her back to Kyoko. 'i'll go and get new milk, is that oke mom'? she asked her mother with pleading eyes. Mother sighed, _'yeah, i think thats alright'. _Her mother gave Kyoko the money to buy milk and the little girl ran to the market. Mother shook her head and there appeared a little smile. _'she does everything for her pancakes.' _

Once she arrived at the market, Kyoko immediately walked to the stand where she could buy the milk, after she had paid the milk Kyoko walked back home, but when she came across a stall with toys she stopped. On the table was the most beautiful teddy bear she had ever seen, Kyoko reached for the teddy bear to feel how soft it was, but just before she had him someone else grabbed the stuffed animal away. Kyoko looked up at a tall woman. The woman who had grabbed the bear paid for it. A little girl was whining and was pulling at her skirt, _'Mommy, Mommy! I want that bear, please, Mommy?'_ The woman looked tired and she had a gentle smile on her mouth. The woman gave the little girl the bear and the girl hugged her mother, ' _thanks mommy, i love you!'_. Kyoko was disappointed and with drooping shoulders she walked back home.

when Kyoko came home and walked into the kitchen, her mother greeted her with a smile, _'and have you succeeded with buying the milk?'_ she asked her daughter. Kyoko nodded and gave the milk to her mother. Mother noticed that something was wrong and looked at her daughter questioningly. _'What's going on Kyoko?'_ Kyoko shook her head_, 'nothing mama, there was just a very nice bear at the market but someone took him away before I could feel how soft he was.' _her mother looked at her understanding, but said nothing. '_come on, lets bake some pancakes, _she said and gave her a mixing bowl and a mixer to mix the batter that was in it.

That evening when they were all sitting at the kitchen table and were eating pancakes Kyoko was still sad, she was playing with her food and ate hardly anything. Her father and mother looked at her confused, but she ignored it. _'Mom, Dad, can i go to my room? I'm not a very very hungry,'_ she said. her parents Kyoko nodded and walked up the stairs to her bedroom. '_What has she?' _asked father. _'oh she has seen a teddy bear on the market when she had to buy milk, but someone grabbed it away before she had the stuffed animal very well seen'_, mother answered. father shrugged and began to eat again. _'Let's look after dinner if we can find another teddy bear on the market to give her,' _mother said, father nodded and they quickly ate further.

_'Kyoko, we're going away for a little bit, but we'll be back in a hour!_' Mother yelled upstairs. _'okey!'_ Kyoko shouted back. Father and mother walked out the door and headed for the market. When they got there they walked to a stall with lots of toys, there was a nice soft teddy bear on the table and mother picked it up. ' This one is cute, what do you think dear?' she asked her husband. He nodded and she went to pay the bear. Then there was a loud explosion, several stalls were blown away by its power and pieces of wood where flying through the air. smoke rose from the middle of the market and there were people screaming and running. Mother grabbed her husband by the hand and together they ran away from the burning fire. a flying piece of wood flew through the air and hit father in the back, he fell and bled violently from the wound. _'Dear!_' mother yelled and went on her knees to sit by her husband. She looked at the wound and saw that it bled really badly, the piece of wood stuck in his back and it looked very painful. _'come on dear i'll take you to the hospital'_, the woman said and pulled her husbands arm around her neck to help him stand. Together they walked to the hospital and the man gritted his teeth to not scream from the pain. They walked for a while until there was another explosion, people began to run faster and the fire flared up, pieces of wood flew through the air and the smoke was getting thicker. Mother started getting difficulties to breathe through the smoke and the dry air in the desert it was soon impossible to get oxygen and slowly she sank through her legs. _'Come on sweetie, we should at least try to get to Kyoko'_ muttered mother. Together they stumbled through the chaotic streets back toward their home. Mother was so tired, her eyes fell shut again, her husband slipped from her grasp, and with an outstretched hand she reached for the door. _'kyoko,'_ she whispered, her one hand on the doorknob, and in the other hand she held the teddy bear. with the last strength she tried to get the door open but her eyes were so heavy, and she was so tired, then everything went black.

Kyoko became impatient, her parents would be back in an hour, where were they? they should be back a half hour ago. Kyoko noticed the chaos on the streets and saw smoke rising from the market, she became worried and decided to look for her parents. Kyoko walked down the stairs and to the front door, she opened the door but what she saw made her stiffen with fear, the by the front door were her mother and father, her mother layd half against the wall, her father lay a little bit further, a large piece of wood protruding from his back. Kyoko ran to her parents and began to scream, _'Mommy, daddy wake up? Please? Mommy daddy!'_ Kyoko then saw the teddy bear in her mother's hand and began to weep_, 'this is all my fault if I had not been so sad about the teddy bear then mom and dad did not go to the market to buy one, they would still be alive then!_'. tears running down her cheeks and snot dripping from her nose. _'Mommy, Daddy!_'she screamed again.

Five years later (present).

Kyoko woke up, she was on the roof, an empty cup of tea stood beside her, the book lay open on her belly. Tears streaming down her cheeks at the memory of her parents and their terrible death. there was a shot of pain through her heart, and she could not stop her tears_. 'Mom, Dad, I'm so sorry,'_ she whispered as she looked at the dark sky, the moon was full and bright blue light shining down on her. She sank deep in thought, trying to stop the tears but to no avail.

(Gaara's POV)

Gaara looked at the girl who was sleeping on the roof, she murmured in her sleep. _'Mommy, Daddy,' _she whispered in a choked voice, tears streaming down her cheeks, she cried. Gaara watched in fascination as the girl cried and trembled in her sleep. Her hand rised in the air as if she was trying to grab something, but there was nothing.** 'Stalker'** whispered Shukaku, a grin on his face. _'I'm not a stalker,'_ Gaara snapped at him. **'Oh no? What do you do now, you are not just peeping at her in her sleep? **' Chuckled the demon. **'that is very similar to stalking someone boy'**. Gaara shook his head and grunted. _' just shut the hell up will you'. _suddenly startled, the girl woke up and Gaara panicked by the sudden movement, he staggered back, and could just stop himself of falling by leaning on his arms, or he would have fall backwards of off the roof, the tanuki laughed. Gaara became cranky and folded his arms across his chest. He stayed for a while to look at the girl staring at the moon, wet traces of tears glistened in the moonlight and Gaara could not help but thought she was very beautiful. Confused, he shook his head. _'No! I'm a monster, a murderer, I find no one beautiful, only if they are covered in blood, pulverized by my sand until there's nothing left of it is just that nice shiny thick red blood'._ in a whirlwind of sand he disappeared from the roof, the girl didn't see anything.

Gaara walked through the streets, he felt wretched, why he thought the girl was beautiful? blood lust welled up in him, and he felt angry. _'That stupid girl should be killed! I am Gaara of the sand, the demonboy, a monster, I do not feel! I simply kill!'_ he snarled. Gaara continued walking through the streets of Suna, he saw a man sneaking around the streets, the man looked drunk. Gaara acted quickly and the sand shot through the air towards the defenseless man. The man did not even have time to scream before he was crushed through the power of the sand. _'not enough!_' growled the redhead. _'I get more for your mother, much much more delicious red blood, I'm a good boy.'_

* * *

sooooo what do you think? tell me please? REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW! and i will give you cheese, a lot of it... (*Ahum* Stuck-up Hollander*Ahum*)


	5. Chapter 5

**Here is chapter 5, hope you like it! and if you do, review please. lots of love! xoxoxoxo TheChani**

* * *

**Climb into the ring for a battle that you can't win  
Swing as hard as you can swing, it will still mean nothing  
Should've seen it coming  
It had to happen sometime  
But you went and brought a knife  
To an all out gun fight**

**Nickelback – This means war**

**Chapter 5: **Should've seen it coming

(Gaara's POV)

The sand siblings gathered at the gates of Suna to leave for Konoha to participate in the chunin exams. Gaara waited impatiently for their sensei who was late again. '_I hate waiting', _he muttered. Kankuro and Temari looked at their brother nervously, afraid of the moment when their brother snapped and would kill someone. '_What?' _Gaara asked his brother en sister, '_what do you look at?' 'Euh, n-nothing', _his brother mumbled and looked away. '_Dont look at me, or i will kill you both', _Gaara growled.

Baki sensei was finally there, when he came closer, the sand siblings saw someone walking behind there sensei. Gaara watched with narrowed eyes at the person behind Baki's back but decided to ignore him or her. Temari and Kankuro cast curious glances at the person behind Baki's back. Baki then stopped before the sand siblings and the eldest two of the Kazekage children saw that it was a girl behind Baki's back, the girl walked with a big smile on her face behind Baki and into view. _'Hello, my name is Kyoko,'_ she introduced herself. S_he travels with us to Konoha', _Baki said.

At the sound of her voice, Gaara looked up, and a fraction of a second there was surprise and recognition to be seen in his eyes, but as soon as it came it was gone again and Gaara put his emotionless mask back on. his heart pounded in his chest, but he ignored it. ' **Hahaha, this could be fun!' **The Tanuki laughed. '_Shut up', _Gaara growled in a soft voice so nobody could hear him. '_Huh, oh hey Gaara!'_ The girl greeted him then and Gaara wanted to face-palm his forehead but decided not to. He looked at the girl with a blank expression and then turned his back on her and walked away in the direction of Konoha. _'Hey wait up, dont you remember me?' _The girl asked. _'Come on, i'm the girl that you tried to murder, you know, on the roof, when i offered you a cup of tea.' _Temari and Kankuro looked at each other, confused about the way the girl spoke against Gaara. Temari shrugged and Baki, she and Kankuro walked behind the other two teenagers on their way towards Konoha.

The girl bounced behind Gaara and talked to him about stupid things. Gaara didn't lissen to her anymore and just felt really anoyed, he glared at the girl and she smiled back at him. '_Did her teeth just sparkle?' _He asked himself but shook his head. '**well, isn't she cute, and so happy', **The demon gniffled. '_And then i got a whole week to clean up the house because it was a mess, so i tell you, dont get a bird as a pet because they shit your whole house under'. _Told the girl. '_Just shut the hell up'. _Gaara spat and glared at the girl, again. '_Hell no, not if you ask it like that, try to ask it nice and i wil think about it,' _the girl replied and shot a flashing grin his way. O_key, thats it! I'm going to kill you,'_ Gaara yelled and sand shot in her direction. It wrapped around her body in full speed and the girls eyes shot open in surprise. Gaara shook with anger as he brought his hand up. _'Gaara!' _yelled Baki and he came running to the two teens, the tension hung in the air. Gaara didn't look at his sensei but stared the girl down. 'W_ow if looks would kill, you didn't need the sand,'_ the girl said, still grinnin like a lunatic. Gaara's eyes shot open in surprise at her statement and didn't understand why the girl didn't tremble in fear of her near death. '_Gaara, put down the girl, now, we had a deal remember?' _Baki said an came between the redhead and Kyoko. Gaara sighed and let the girl go, she fell hard on the ground. '_Aah now my ass hurts,' _she whined. Gaara turned his back at the others and walked away grumbling, S_tupid sick in the head girl.'_

That night they set up camp and Temari and Kyoko made dinner ready. Baki set up the tent and Kankuro gathered wood for the fire. They had finally come to the edge of the forest and Gaara had retreated into a tree, he sat with his back against the trunk and looked at the stars. one leg dangling from the branch and the other he had put up against his chest, he rested his arm on his knee. _'Stupid, stupid girl, i really hate her, i want to kill her.'_ He muttered. _'_** Hey dont lie, you think she's hot and you wanna do some dirty stuff to her, dont you', **Shukaku teased. _'No, shut up,'_ Gaara grunted and continued to look at the stars. _'hey you!'_ Gaara looked down to see the girl looking up at him and pointing her finger in his direction. '_why dont you do something?' _she asked with a accusing voice. '_i dont do chores.'_he said coldly and glared at her. _'Well, you do them now, come on i need help.'_she said an walked away in the direction of the trees. Gaara looked confused but remained sitting on his branch. The girl looked back at him and waited impatiently for him until he would follow. Gaara glared at her but did eventually slip off the branch and followed her into the thick forest. '_What do you want'? _he asked her with a cold tone in his voice. 'W_ow sorry to break your happy bubble,'_ the girl giggled and looked at him over her schoulder, a dazzling smile was send his way. Gaara just stared at her, arms folded across his chest. '_I wanted rabbit for dinner but we didn't have it so we are gonna hunt some down,' _she explained. '_So Mr. Grumpy, can you hunt?'_ she asked. Gaara winched at the nickname and a shot off pure bloodlust was send through his vains. '_Dont call me that,' _he spat. _'Well, alright, but i think you must cheer up, smile once in a while, because when you look around like you want to kill somebody you scear away all the prey.' _The girl giggled. '_And? Does it work,' _Gaara asked her. 'D_oes work what?' _she asked confused and looked over her shoulder at him. '_Do i scare you away?'_ Gaara aksed with a smirk. _'Haha, very funny', _ the girl said sarcastic, but there was a hint of amusemend in her eyes and she smiled at him. '**See, you can joke',** Shukaku said in his head. Gaara felt a nice warm feeling spread across his chest and his smirk turned in a smile, he looked away before the girl could see him smile, she didn't see it.

Quietly the girl walked before Gaara, she looked at him over her shoulder and motioned that she heard a prey. With a finger to her lips to indicate that they had to be quiet, she crept further forward and looked through the bushes to a bunny. The moon shone full on the little animal and his brown fur glistened. The girl motioned Gaara to come closer but he remained stubbornly stand. With a sigh, she turned all the way to him, and with a jerk she pulled him closer to herself. By the sudden movement Gaara was put off balance and fell against the girl, together they fell through the bushes. the rabbit was startled by the sudden noise and ran away, it disappeared among the trees.

The girl had fallen under Gaara during the fall and they stared at each other, a slight blush was seen on her cheeks. his hands resting on either side of her head on the floor, her legs were between his legs. Gaara stared at her face, her bright green eyes were mesmerizing and she had a small straight nose, her lips were full, her lower lip slightly fuller than the upper lip. her tongue darted nervously over her lips to make them moist and Gaara followed the movement, he felt his cheeks heat up and his pants getting tighter, his member stirred through the excitement. Suddenly the girl sat up, through the movement she slammed her knee into Gaara's crotch and he groaned in pain, with a pained expression, he rolled to his side and put his hands to his crotch. '_Oh my god, i'm so sorry, i really am, i didn't mean it like that, i just, euhm, yeah i'm so sorry.'_ She rambled in embarrassment. '_J-just shut up!' _Gaara groaned. He lay on his side on the ground, hand on his crotch, panting hard from the pain, his member throbbed of the impact. '_Why didn't the sand get in between', _Gaara thought. '_I'm really sorry, i go get something cold,'_ the girl mumbled and walked away. Gaara lay there on his own, his member was stil throbbing from the pain and he groaned once again. After some time the girl came back with something cold and sat on her knees beside his body, Gaara looked at her when she reached out to his crotch with the cold cloth and his eye's widened. He hastily grabbed the cloth from her hands and pushed her away, she fell on her back and looked at him surprised, then the penny dropped, she was bright red and looked away.

Gaara put the cold cloth cautiously on his crotch and there escaped a relieved sigh from his lips when the pain started to go away. The girl sat at his side and looked at him. _'What? Dont stare at me like that, stupid girl,' _he spat and she looked away_. ' I have a name, you know,_' she pouted. '_And i dont care,' _Gaara replied. ' _And i dont care, that you dont care, because i'm still gonna tell you my name_', she said. ' _I wont lissen anyway and still call you stupid girl'_, Gaara responded. ' _Well, if you do i'll kick you in the nuts again,_' the girl commented. _'If you do, i kill you_,' Gaara said coldly. '_You cant because you cant move just like now_,' the girl said in a singing voice, her face came closer and closer. Gaara's eyes widened and he tried to shove away but could not move. '_My name is kyoko_,'she wispered in his ear and got up, she giggled when she saw his face. A blush spread across Gaara's cheeks and his mouth was slightly open in surprise. Kyoko sat up and walked away from Gaara te lean against a tree and waited for the redhead te get up so they could walk to the camp, there hunt was a failore but Kyoko didn't care because she had a lot of fun.

After a while the pain was completely gone and Gaara went carefully to sit up and stand. '_Why did it feel so good when i was on top of her before she kicked me in the nuts.'_ Gaara wondered. **'Dont worry son, it would have happen someday, you just should've seen it coming,'** the Tanuki said. Gaara didn't know what Shukaku meant by that but he had a feeling he would know someday.

* * *

alright, how was it? tell me please, if i get a review, i shall upload the new chapter tomorrow yes? but if i dont get a review you have to wait a week, you're choice ;) lots of love! oxoxoxoox TheChani!


	6. Chapter 6

here is chapter 6, have fun reading!

Lots of love xoxoxoxo TheChani

I don't own Naruto or the music/lyrics...

* * *

**Bring me to life  
I've been living a lie  
There's nothing inside  
Bring me to life**

**Evanescence - Bring Me to Life**

**Chapter 6: **Bring me to life

(Gaara's POV)

The next morning the group was getting ready to leave, when te camp was cleared they traveled further through the woods, on there way to Konoha. Kyoko walked behind Gaara and was talking again. '_Hey Gaara, how do your nuts feel?'_ She asked with a giggle. Gaara glared at her and sighed. _'Just shut up'_. Kankuro and Temari looked at each other and tried not to laugh, Kyoko had told them the story last night about the incident and they where all laughing at Gaara, he just glared then and dissapeared into his tree to look up at the stars. '_Ah come on Gaara, i just feel sorry you know, i didn't mean to hurt you, it was an accident'_, Kyoko said. '_Just shut the hell up, stupid girl'_, Gaara snapped. _' I told you, my name is Kyoko_,' the girl said with a giggling voice and bounced behind him. Gaara sighed and rubbed his temples. '_Why me?_' he asked the sky and he heard the Tanuki demon giggle. '**Aaah come on son, she's just happy, give her a big smile'. **Gaara ignored the demon and stared blankly to the trees before him.

That night when the group set up camp, Gaara wandered through the woods, as far as possible away from the annoying girl. '**Why are you not with the girl?' **Shukaku asked anoyingly. '_Shut up'_. Gaara said. ** 'Is that al you can say?' **Shukaku asked. Gaara ignored him. When Gaara came to an open area, he saw a rabbit nibbling on the grass. Gaara crouched between the bushes and pulled out a kunai from his weapon pouch, he remained as still as possible in order not to scare the rabbit. when the rabbit calmly continued eating, Gaara threw his kunai towards the little creature, it struck the rabbit in the head and it was immediately death. Gaara walked to the dead rabbit and pulled out his kunai, blood leaked down the wound and a creepy grin spread across the redhead's face, bloodlust shot trough his vains at the sight of the red liquid. '_I want to feel alive!' _he growled and stalkt further through the woods. Gaara heard some noise at his left and walked towards the sound.

When he was at the place, he saw a man and a woman sitting by the campfire. The man sitting next to the woman and stroked her leg, he whispered something in her ear, but Gaara could not hear what was said from this distance. The woman chuckled and stroked the man's cheek, the man smiled at her and kissed har neck. Gaara looked at the two people and their loving way of interacting, it made him feel strange. He wanted that too, to kiss and touch someone and to love someone. '_Wait, what? Why would i want that, it only brings pain,' _Gaara throught and shook his head, why was he feeling this way, why was he changing. The Shukaku giggled but stayed silence for once.

The couple went on and they started to kiss each other, the love of it splashed off an Gaara could only stare. His lower abdomen began to pull together and he felt his member stiffen. _'Why do I feel excited by this?_' He wondered, but could not find an answer and just kept staring. The man lay on top of the woman, and there was a lot of panting, the woman moaned and the man began to move his hips. Gaara blushed when he realized what the couple was doing and felt his member twitching. '_This has to stop!' _He decided and walked into the clearing, towards the man and the woman. The man abruptly stopped and glared at the readhead, he protected his parner from view so Gaara could not see the naked woman. Gaara smirked and send his sand toward the couple. The mans eyes went wide when he saw the sand. '**Yes come on boy, kill them, they are disgusting! They have what you dont have, come on take it!',** The demon yelled inside his head. Gaara held his head when pain shot through his head. '_Yes mother, i shall give you there blood, there lovely red thick blood', _he whispered and then glared at the couple when his sand wrapped itself around the pair. Gaara brought his hand up and squeezed it in a fist. Droplets of blood fell on the grass, and Gaara started to laugh. He walked to the corpses, and buried his hands in their mangled bodies, his hands became blood red and he pulled there organs out, Gaara began to laugh like crazy. '_Yes mother! I'm a good boy, a good boy, i dont need love, i dont want it!' _He screamd but didn't notice that tears streamd down his cheeks. His arms were covered in blood up to his elbows, and when he realized that he was crying he wiped the tears away, leaving bloody stripes on his cheeks, he started to scream. Pain shot through his chest and the tears would not stop, '_Why! Why_!' He screamd at the dark sky, startling the birds and they flew away.

Gaara didn't notice the noice behind him. Suddenly he felt two arms around his shoulders and someone pulled him against his or her chest, like a little child he leaned against the unknown person and he let his tears flow freely. When he looked up, he saw that it was Kyoko and he tried to pull back, but she pulled him closer and suddenly he felt her lips on his. The kiss was frantic and first Gaara wanted to kill her for what she did to his heart, but then he calmed down and kissed her back. He pulled her down with him when he leaned them back to lay down on the grass, next to them layed the bloody corpses but neither one of them paid attention to it, they where lost in there own little world. Kyoko ran her tongue over his lips and asked permission to be let in, Gaara didn't understand what she wanted, this was his first kiss so he didn't know what to do exactly. Kyoko give up and when Gaara did the same to her and ran his tongue over her lips she opened them, Gaara was shocked and pulled back, he looked at her with wide eyes, then he pushed her away and came to his feet. '_What where you doing?' _He asked her and looked at her with confusion in his eyes. '_I kissed you', _Kyoko stated matter of factly. '_Do that again and I will kill you!' _Gaara said, anger in his voice. '_Oh come on, you kissed me back, so i know you liked it', _Kyoko responded and looked at him, she looked angry to. Gaara liked the way she looked when she was angry but shook his head at the throught. _'Why do i think that?_' he asked himself. **Because you like her', **the Tanuki said with a giggle. Gaara choose to ignore the demon and stared at the girl, he didn't know what to do now and he didn't like te feeling, it was all because of her and her stupid kiss. '_Just, just dont do that again,'_ he sighed then. '_ Do what? Kiss you?' _She said and came closer to his face, her lips where shining and a little bit swollen because of the kiss, he had to stop himself not to kiss her himself and she knew it, she started to giggle, when she saw the look in his eyes, they where filled with desire. She came closer and closer and her lips brushed almost against his, she heared him inhale sharply and saw that he clenched his fist. '_What do you want?' _She whispered in his ear._ 'Do you want me? Do you want to kiss me?'_ She asked him with a sweet voice. Gaara trembled to hold back, to not push her down on the grass and take her, his member twitched and he felt the plasure in his abdomen bulled up. '_Stop that!'_ He spat and looked away and clenched his jaws. '_Come on, i know you want it,'_ kyoko teased and giggled, she liked the look on his face. '**She's asking for it, come on get her',**the demon said and begged him to do something. Gaara's member twitched painfully and he couldn't hold himself for long anymore, it was just to much, she was just to much. '**Come on, lets feel alive in a whole new way,'** Shukaku cheered him on. '_Alright you asked for it', _he said and stalked toward the girl, a dark look in his eyes. Kyoko's eyes widened but there was a feeling of pure excitement running through her vains. Gaara pushed her down and straddled her hips. He leaned down and kissed her roughly. Kyoko moaned and the sound only was enough to make Gaara go crazy, his hand crept under her shirt and he fondled her breasts. She felt his excitement on her thigh and moanded harder. Gaara's tongue ran over her lips and when she opened her mouth he thrust his tongue in, their tongues danced around each other and fought a while for domination, Gaara won and kissed her hard. When her hand came up to pull at his pants, he was shocked and startled back. '_What are you doing?'_ He asked shocked. She looked up at him and her eyes where full of lust. He couldn't help it but did feel akward at her stare, he started to get up and walked away, leaving her behind in the grass. '_Hey, where are you going?'_ she asked confused. '_I dont want to do it, i dont feel like it', _he said, he knew he lied, he did want to do it, more than anything, his member twitched painfully in his pants and he wanted release but it just did not feel right this way, he didn't know why but he throught about the couple he just killed and there love-making, he knew it was silly but he wanted that to, and not just fuck around, he wanted something real.

Gaara disapeared into the woods and climbed into a tree, when he was sure he was alone he jerked off to find his release. **'Stupid boy, why didn't you fuck her, then you wouldn't have to jerk off in a fucking tree, she practically begged for it', **the Tanuki shouted in his ear. '_ I know, but i dont want to do it like that, i want it to be real with someone i like.'_ Gaara said and the demon couldn't believe his ears. '**What? You want it te be real? Don't let me laugh, just fuck thats all what it is, you dont need love you just need your fucking dick to do the trick!' **He yelled inside the redheads head and Gaara felt a headache coming up. '_Just shut the hell up, i dont want to do it like that so deal with it,' _Gaara screamed at the demon and was getting pissed off. '_The only thing you think of is fuck and kill, i don't want to do that anymore, i just want to do my own thing, to love for myself!' _Gaara yelled back. Birds flew away at the sudden sound. He didn't hear the sound of someone coming and when he heard Kyoko talking to him from beneath the tree he startled and almost fell from the branch. He looked down at the girl and saw her pulling nerveusly at her shirt. '_H-hey, Gaara, i'm sorry that i teased you like that, i didn't know that i hurted you, i just euhm, wanted to let you feel better so thats why i did it, i hated to see you hurt like that, i'm really sorry.' _She muttered, a blush spread across her face and she looked down at her feet.'_I understand, it's all right i guess', _Gaara said and nodded at her. She looked up, surpised at his calm tone and a smile flashed across her face, Gaara couldn't help it but to feel a warm feeling spread in his chest and a small smile was on his lips when he looked at her, she looked truly happy like that, with that big flashy smile of hers. Gaara shook his head and pushed the feeling away, he didn't know what to do with it. '_Alright, euhm, are you coming with me to the camp, or are you staying here for a while?'_ Kyoko asked him. '_I'll come in a while, just go ahead,'_ He answered and looked at the starts again, the moon was full and the light shone on his pale face, lighting his Kanji-symbol of love bloody red, like the blood that still where on his hands and cheeks. She nodded and walked away. Gaara sighed and felt his heart pounding in his chest when he throught of the girl not a while ago, when she moaned and he felt her soft flesh onder his hands, he felt his member twitch at the memorie and sighed again, '_i really need a cold shower.'_

* * *

thx for reading, Lots of love! xoxoxoxox TheChani


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter 7, enjoy! lots of love xoxoxox TheChani**

**Disclaimer: i dont own naruto, i only own my OC... duh -_-**

**WARNING LEMON!**

* * *

**It's the closing of the curtain  
In the play that was my life  
Countless chapters left unopened, tragedies inside  
I was Fighting for a reason  
Holy blessed homicide  
Seems I have committed treason  
All I've sacrificed **

**Disturbed – Overburdened**

**Chapter 7: **I was fighting for a reason.

(Gaara's POV)

Gaara walked to a river close by to wash the blood from his face and arms, when he arrived there, he decided to take a bath to wash his whole body and took off his clothes, he carefully stepped into the cold water and scrubbed the blood from him. When Gaara was finished, he walked to the side and pulled his clothes back on, then he put his white cloth back on and strapped his gourd on his back, when he was done he walked back to camp.

When Gaara got back at the camp he saw that the rest of the little group was already eating, the rabbit he had hunted down hing on a stick above the fire. Gaara walked to the campfire and took a piece of the rabbit, when he had his food, he sat down and started to eat in silent, nobody talked to him and Kyoko didn't look at him at all, her face was as red as a tomato and Gaara smirked at the sight of her all flustered like that. A image of her moaning his name did his head shot up in surprise, he sat his plate in his lap so nobody could see the bulge in his pants. '**you have a really dirty mind, you know that, but i guess thats puperty my son,'** the demon giggled. Gaara ignored him and continued eating.

When everyone was done eating they went to sleep, except for Gaara, he didn't sleep because of the demon. When Gaara would still fall asleep then the demon would eating his soul away, and then there would remain nothing of Gaara, so he stayed awake and fighting the fatigue. Gaara jumpt up in a tree and stared at the sky, the stars where as bright as ever and the moon had a calming effect on the emotions raging in the redhead. Gaara sighed and closed his eyes for just a moment. '**Go to sleep boy, you seemed tired, i'll watch over the girl for you,'** the demon said with a sickly sweet voice. Gaara shook his head and opened his eyes. '_no, stay away from her you monster!'. _The tanuki giggled and stayed silent for the rest of the night.

The next morning they traveled on again, tonight at sunset they would arrive in Konoha and everyone was tired from the long trip, Temari was cranky and Kankuro's face looked like hell, even Kyoko was silent. The only one who seemed a bit thereselfs, were Gaara and Baki, Gaara looked emotionless ahead and ignored everyone and Baki held his imposing figure on and was his own strict self, he watched his students and the girl carfully, especially Gaara, because the young redhead didn't act as himself lately.

That evening during sunset, they arrived at the gates of Konoha, the group of Suna let the guards see their passports, to show that they were here for the chunin exams and walked on. The group went to a hotel and booked a room, Kyoko and Temari shared a room and Kankuro, Baki and Gaara also shared a room. Gaara did not sleep so Baki had arranged that they had a room on the top floor so the boy could easily go out to the roof to gaze at the moon.

Gaara felt really strange, he didn't know what to do with the feeling, on one hand he wanted to kill and slaughter everybody who anoyed him and on the other hand he wanted to feel warm, to feel loved. '_what is wrong with me, i dont want to feel like this, its confusing,' _Gaara mumbled and gripped his head. he sat on the roof and looked at the sunset, his brother, sister, seinsei and the girl were getting ready to go out for dinner, Gaara didn't bother to get ready to because he didn't want to come but when Kyoko's head appeared out of the window and called him to go to the restaurant, he came up with a sigh, strapped his gourd on his back and walked quietly behind the group into the city, looking for a place to eat.

After dinner everyone went back to the hotel and got ready to go to bed, Gaara was back on the roof and stared at the moon.

(Kyoko's POV)

kyoko was twisting and turning to get to sleep, but it didn't help and with a sigh she got up on her feet and walked to the window, she looked outside at the big shiny moon and slipped through the window, she knew Gaara was on the roof. When she saw the redhead she walked near him and sat beside the boy. '_hey Gaara,' _Kyoko greeted him. '_hn',_ Gaara replied and then stayed quiet. Kyoko sighed again and looked at the dark sky, the stars where shining bright, brighter then back in Suna, it was a little chilly outside to but it didn't bother her in the slightest compared to the cold in Suna. '_it's nice here, isn't it', _she said but Gaara didn't respond and just stared blankly ahead. After a while she couldn't stand the silence anymore and looked him straight in the face. '_say Gaara, are you mad at me?' _she asked. _'mad? Why would i be mad at you, because you're a stupid girl and anyoing me like hell?'_ he responded. '_no, that wasn't what i ment, i mean, because of yesterday, in the woods, are you mad at me because i provoked you in such a way?'_ Kyoko asked, her face was red like a tomato and she looked away, so Gaara didn't see it. Gaara looked at her from the corner of his eyes and stayed silence for a while, thinking. '_why did you do that?' _he then asked, still didn't look at her at all. _'why did i what?' _Kyoko knew what he was talking about but wanted to hear him say it out loud. '_kiss me?' _Gaara said and the slightest blush was seen on his cheeks. '_because i like you,' _stated Kyoko and looked him straight in the face, when Gaara looked back at her there was shock seen in his eyes. They stared at each other for a while, neither one did know what to say and then Gaara got up and disappeared in a cloud of sand. Kyoko sighed and got up to, she walked to her and Temari's shared room and got in bed, after a wile she was fast asleep.

(Gaara's POV)

'_Why does she like me?' i'm a demon, a monster, i killed people for the fun of it, i still do.' _Gaara asked himself, he didn't know what to do with this kind of information, he didn't know what to do with the strange feelings he got when she said that she liked him, he felt warm, and his face heated up when she told him, there was a strange feeling in his stomach, like sand tickling in his abdomen but it felt nice, it felt warm and comforting, he didn't want it. _'No! She's just going to betray me, just like Yashamaru did, nobody likes me, nobody loves me, she just wants to play with the demon for a while! Well, i dont let her, i'm going to kill her when this stupid exam is all over and it wil be painfull and slowly!' i fight for my sake only and live to love no one but myself!'_

the next morning everyone went his own way, Temari and Kankuro went to the city to look at the shops, Kyoko went to the park to relax and Gaara strolled through the streets on his own, Baki went to the other jounin's to visit and talk.

(Kankuro's POV)

Temari and Kankuro walked through an alley when a child bumped into Kankuro, the kid fell and looked up with a surprised expression on his face. Kankuro and Temari glared at him._ 'Do you need something?'_ Kankuro asked with a threatening voice. There were more children running to the scene, two of which were of Gaara's age, one had a bright orange jumpsuit and the girl had bright pink hair. Kankuro picked the little boy who bumped into him off of his feet and held him into the air before him. _'Konohamaru'_, the boy in the orange jumpsuit yelled. _'so, does this hurt punk?_' Kankuro asked Konohamaru with a sadistic voice. The little kid whimpert from the pain. _'put him down, Kankuro, or you know you will pay for it later,'_ Temari said and looked the other way._ 'hey i'm sorry, the whole thing was my fault',_ the pink haired girl said, her face stood frightened. _'you better take you're hands off him right now!'_ the boy clad in orange said. Kankuro grinned. _'so these are the leaf village genin,'_he thought_. 'we got a few minutes before he gets here, lets mess with these punks',_ Kankuro said. _'let me go, let me go,'_ Konohamaru yelled and began to kick Kankuro. _'your feisty, but not for long'_, kankuro teased the kid. Konohamaru yelped in pain. The boy in orange began to growl and started to run at Kankuro_, 'put him down!'_ he yelled. Kankuro saw the boy running at him and moved his fingers to let the boy fall. _' what the, what the hell was that?_' the boy in orange said, his face shocked. _'you a leaf genin to, looks like your village is full of whimps',_ Kankuro said with a grin. _'Konohamaru_!' a little girl with two pigtails and a boy with glasses shouted, Konohamaru groaned, he was still gripped by the collar of his jacket by Kankuro and was held high in the air. _'cut it out, it hurts'_, he yelled at Kankuro. The boy clad in orange jumpet to his feet and began to yell again_, 'thats it, put him down now or i'll take you apart, you got that fool?'_ the girl with the pink hair grapped her teammate from behind and held him in a lock,_' you ara the fool, making threats isn't going to help, Naruto!'_ She yelled. Kankuro looked at the pair and grinned, _'you're anoying, all of you. I dont like runds or any other crying weaklings, so when a whimp like this starts shooting off his mouth, i just wanna break him in half', _he said with a wicked grin, the others exept for Temari looked at him frightened. _'huh fine, i'm not involved in any of this okey?_' Temari said. '_first i take care of this little squirt and then i'll waste the other one'_, Kankuro said with a teasing voice, he brought his hand back and made a movement to beat the little boy, but then the boy in orange who's name was Naruto started to run at them and something hit Kankuro's hand, he let the little child fall and grapped his pained hand. When Kankuro looked down he saw a pebble, then he looked to his side and saw a boy with black hair sitting on a branch, playing with a pebble. _'you're a long way from home and you're way out of your leage'_, the boy said. 'Sasuke!'the pinkette screamed, Kankuro glared at the boy named Sasuke_. 'well well, look a hottie_,' Temari thought. Konohamaru stood up and ran to where Naruto was standing_,'Naruto,_' he yelled. '_Oh great another whimp that tick me off_,'Kankuro mumbled. Sasuke was still playing with the pebble, _'get lost_,' he said and chrushed the little stone in his fist, then he opened his fist and grumbles of stone fell from his hand. '_aaah so cool_,' Sakuro and the little girl with the two pigtailes screamed in delight, Naruto looked ashamed and pushed his indexfingers together, a blush spread on his cheeks. _'how come you are not cool like that, huh?_' Konohamaru asked the boy clad in orange and pointed at him. Naruto went down on his knees and looked at the little boy, _' aaah what do you mean, i could take that guy out in twe seconds flat,'_ he said. Konohamaru looked to his side and made a skeptical sound_. 'hey punk, get down here',_ Konkura shouted at the black haired boy who was still sitting on his branch. _'you're the kind of pesky little snot i hate the most, all attitude and nothing to back you up_', Kankuro said and took the puppet off of his back. _'what, are you gonna use The Crow for this?_' Temari asked, shocked. Kankuro sat the puppet, still clad in wite bandages next to him on the ground and glared at the black haired kid. _'Kankuro, back off'_, they then heared a wellknown voice saying.

(Gaara's POV)

The redhead hung upside down on a treebranch and looked at the scene before him, the boy with the black hair stood behind the trunk of the tree on the other branch and didn't see him, yet. When his brother took The Crow off of his back Gaara came between. '_Kankuro, back off_,' he said with a dark husky voice. The boy with the black hair next to him startled. _'You're a embarrassment to our village_', Gaara said. They all noticed him now and looked shocked. _'euh, hey Gaara_,' Kankuro said with a tiny voice. Gaara felt the black haired boy staring at him and he looked from the corner of his eye at the boy, then he looked back to his pathetic brother. '_Have you forgotten the reason we came all the way here?_' Gaara asked. _'euh, i know, i- i mean, they challenged us, they started the whole thing really, see here is what happened...'_, Kankuro stuttered. _'Shut up, or i kill you!_' interrupted Gaara and glared at his brother, Kankuro cringed. 'euh right, i was totally out of line, i-im sorry Gaara, i-i was totally out of line,' Kankuro said twice and held his hands up in a soothing manner. _'i'm sorry, for any trouble we cost'_, Gaara said with a husky voice and averted his gaze to look at the black haired boy. '_he stopped Kankuro with a pebble, made it look easy, this guy is someone to keep an eye on_', Gaara thought and then he transported with his sand from the branch he was standing on upside down, to back on the ground. _'lets go, we didn't come here to play games'_, he told his siblings and turned his back on the others. _'a-alright sure, i get it', _Kankuro said and they turned to walk out of the alley_. 'hold on, hey!'_ the pinkette screamed. '_what?'_ Temari said and they stopped walking but didn't look at the others. _'i can tell from your headband that you come from the village hidden in the sand, ofcourse the land of fire and the land of wind are allies, but no shinobi can enter another village without permission, so state you're purpose, and it better be good!'_ the girl with the pink hair said anoyingly and the sandsiblings turned around. '_really, have you guys all been living under a rock or what? You dont know whats going on, do you?_'Temari asked with a teasing voice, and let there see her passport, '_we have permission, ofcourse your correct, we are hidden sand genin, or home is the land of the wind, and where here for the chunin exams, get the picture?'_ she then smiled at the pinkette. _'The chunin exams, whats that?, i have never heard of any chunin exams, believe it,' the boy clad in orange said. 'i believe it alright, that your totally be cleuless',_ Temari mocked. '_Hey boss, those are the exams that every genin has to take in order to graduate to being a full on chunin,_' a little kid said. '_oh why didn't you say so, i'm so there!_' the boy in orange shouted exited. _'hn'_, Gaara scoffed and started to walk away again_. 'hey you, identify yourself'_, he then heard behind him but ignored it at firs and continued to walk out of the alley, but then Temari turned around_, 'hm, you mean me?_'she asked with a flirtatious voice. ' _No him, the guy with the gourd on his back_,' the boy with the black hair said. Gaara turned around to look at the boy, '_ my name is Gaara, of the desert, i'm curious about you to, who are you?' _Gaara asked_. 'i'm Sasuke Uchiha', _Sasuke said, then there blew a stong wind through the alley and Gaara and Sasuke glared at each other. _'hi there, i bet you're dying to know my name, right?_' the boy in orange then shouted. _'i couldn't care less_,' Gaara responded with a blank expression and turned his back to them again and dissapeared together with his siblings.

When Gaara was alone again he walked through the streets and looked at the people of Konoha. '_disgusting maggots'_, he mumbled and glared at a group of man, they glared back but didn't do anything more. Gaara scoffed and walked further. '_Gaara! Gaara!'_ he then heared and looked behind him, there was Kyoko running and waving at him, Gaara sighed and contineud to walk through the streets. '_hey wait now Gaara! Come on!_' she shouted and Gaara felt anoyed_. 'why does she always bother me, let her go pick someone else, like my sister Temari for exemple, she's a girl'_. Gaara mumbled. When Kyoko finally catched up she put a hand on his shoulder and tried to catch her breath. _'hey Gaara, i called you for like ten minutes or something, are you deaf?'_ she then shouted right in his ear. Gaara winced but then looked at her with a blank expression. '_no, i heared you, but i didn't wanted you to bother me,_' he said and shook her hand off of his shoulder, then he began walking again, ignoring her compleatly. '_ah come on gaara, wait, lets go together_!' shouted again and began to walk next to him, when Gaara said nothing she pushed him a little in the shoulder, on a friendly manner and laughed at his scowl, she pushed again and again and again. Gaara felt extreamingly angry and when they walked through an alley he pushed her against a wall. '_stop it!_'he hissed and pushed his arm on her throat. She looked at him, first shocked but then a grin apeared and little lights shone in her eyes. '_or what? You're gonna kill me_?', she said mockingly. Gaara looked at her angry and moved his face a little closer, there noses brushed against each other and a faint blush was seen on Kyoko's face. _'wanna kiss?_' she whispered. Gaara looked at her surprised, his eyes grew wide when he saw how close the girl was, a nice feeling spread in his stomach of the thought of kissing her. '_come then, kiss me'_, the girl whispered. Gaara didn't move, didn't know what to do, he wanted to kiss her, he really wanted but he was afraid he sceared her if he did. his arm slipped off of her throat and he pushed it instead at the side of her head, he came closer and there lips brushed, then kyoko pushed her lips hard against his lips and the kiss became heated. Gaara pushed his tongue against her lips and she opened up. There tongeus danced around each other and Kyoko moaned softly, her hands gripped at his shirt and she pushed her body against his, he felt her breasts on his chest and his hand crept under her shirt to feel the naked skin. There was nobody in the alley, and he couldn't care less about it. He gripped the girl by the hips and lifted her up so she could lean her back against the wall and her legs wrapped around his waist.

Gaara's pants tightened and his member throbbet from exitment. Kyoko rubbed against his sensitive spot with her heated core and he felt her lust. The kiss became rougher and he began to suck on her underlip, she moaned and whipered under him and pressed her core against him, Gaara went crazy and groaned with a low husky tone. Kyoko tangled her fingers in his hair at the nape of his neck. Gaara's hips bucked at this and he pressed his member against her warmth. '_damn clothes'_, he thought, he wanted her so badly now. '_G-Gaara, stop, there are people here, we cant_,' gasped Kyoko and broke the kiss, Gaara looked at her confused and then let her go. When she stood on her own two feet he saw her trembling on her legs. Gaara looked at his pants and then saw a huge bulge, his erection was still visible and he didn't wanted others to see. Kyoko started to walk out of the alley and looked over her shoulder when he didn't follow her, '_what are you waiting for_?'she asked and looked at him confused. He looked her straight in the eye and then down to his pants and folded his arms before his chest with an anoying look. She followed his gaze and then a blush spread across her face. '_ooh, i get it, your mister is still awake_,' she giggled then and walked back to Gaara. '_wanna do something about it?_' Kyoko teased. Gaara looked at her confused and didn't say a word. '_alright, trust me okey?_' Kyoko said and pushed him down to sit on a low wall. there was nobody to see there and nobody could see them. Gaara's eyes widened when she unbuckled his pants and looked him dead in the eye. '_what are you doing?_'he asked the girl confused but she didn't say a thing and began to rub his thigh. She came closer and closer to his member and at one point she began to stroke it, Gaara held his breath and kept looking at her. Kyoko stroked his member from tip to the base, and at one point she pulled him out of Gaara's pants and began to stroke him further, the feeling was so great, Gaara moaned in plasure and closed his eyes for a minute, after a while she bent over and took him into her mouth, Gaara looked at her shocked but when he felt her tongue licking his member he shuddered in pleasure and closed his eyes again , a groan escaped his lips. Kyoko went up and down, and took him further into her mouth, Gaara felt his stomach muscles tighten and salvation came closer. After a while he felt that he was almost on his climax and tried to warn Kyoko but she just went through an when he finally cums she swallowed it all, he looked at her with wide eyes but didn't say anything, his breath was eratic. Kyoko come to her feet, and began to walk away, out of the alley. Gaara looked at her, then he began to stand and put his pants back on, when he was done he walked behind Kyoko to find the others.

* * *

so? what do you think?

oh and yeah sorry for the late update, but yeah because i didn't get any reviews i was like, it doesn't matter if i uploade fast or not and i got writhers block because of that so i hope i get some reviews now, tell me what you think or something like that? thx! lots of love oxoxoxoxox TheChani


	8. Chapter 8

**alright im back! again, whoehoe, euhm yeah enjoy reading ;)**

disclaimer: I dont own Naruto blablabla...

* * *

**Now I'm going through changes, changes  
God, I feel so frustrated lately  
When I get suffocated, save me  
Now I'm going through changes, changes**

**3 Doors Down – Changes**

**Chapter 8: **Now I'm going through changes, changes

(Gaara's POV)

Gaara was sitting on the rooftop, he was very confused about what Kyoko did. '_Why did i let her do that to me? Why felt it so good? I dont understand it anymore, i'm changing and i dont like it!' _Gaara thought and stared at the moon, his siblings and kyoko where already sleeping. **'Come on boy, what are you talking about? You did like it and thats that, dont need to think about it like that, just deal with it and go on,'** Shukaku told him but Gaara shook his head, he felt bad about it, that she did that for him, he had said that he didn't let her near him anymore but something about her made him want to be with her, made him want to touch her and want to kiss her, he didn't know what to do, before this there whas just eat and kill, nothing more nothing less, but know there where feelings, and smiles and talking, Gaara didn't want all that. Shukaku stayed silence in his head while Gaara was thinking what he should do about this.

(Kyoko's POV)

Kyoko was twisting and turning in her bed, she couldn't sleep, again. She thought about the thing she did for Gaara, and how great it felt, and how his face looked when she did that, it was kinda cute. Kyoko sighed and got out of bed, she could't sleep anyway and made her way up to the roof, where she knew Gaara would be. When Kyoko saw the redhead she walked near him and sat beside him, she pulled her knee against her chest and leant her arm on it, the other leg was dangling over the edge and she felt the wind against her bare skin. '_hey Gaara, how are you?'_ Kyoko asked but didn't look at him. '_hn', _Gaara responded_. 'what was that?'i didn't understand you're answer'_, Kyoko chuckled and looked up at him, his bloody red locks moved slightly in the light breeze and his kanji-symbow for love shimmered red in the moonlight, his impressive bright blue eyes looked ahead, Kyoko smiled at the sight. '_he is really handsome, i really like him_,' she sighed. Gaara turned to look at her and opened his mouth to say something, but then turned back quickly and shut his mouth again. _'what was it you wanted to say?_' kyoko asked. '_why did you do it?_' Gaara mubled and Kyoko blushed at what he meant, but didn't want to answer yet, _'what do you mean?'_ she asked him. '_you know, what you did this afternoon, the kissing and, the, the other thing'_, Gaara mumbled, he didn't wanted to say the word, it was to weird. '_i told you already, i dit it because i like you, and i mean really like you_,' Kyoko told him and looked at him with a faint blush, Gaara looked back and didn't know what to say. _'i dont know this kind of feelings, i dont know what to do, it feels strange'_, he mumbled honestly and looked away. Kyoko smiled at him and put her hand on his shoulder. _'i know,_'she said_, 'i dont push you to do something you dont want to okey? It's your choice what you wanna do or dont wanna do, i leave it up to you.'_ she smiled at him with that flashy smile of hers and then stared back to the sky. '_euhm, do you, do you want me to do the same to you as what you did to me in that alley?_' Gaara asked then, his cheeks turned red at the idea. Kyoko looked at him confused and then blushed when she knew what he ment, _'only if you want to do that'_, she then said honestly and looked at him. Gaara turned to look at her and there eyes met, then he came closer and kissed her, first it was slowely but then the kiss became heated and she felt Gaara's hands under her shirt and caress her bare skin, Kyoko moaned and felt Gaara responding on the sound. She touched his cheeks and then tangled her fingers in his red locks. Gaara pushed her down and hovered above her, the kiss became frantic and there breaths eratic. Gaara's hands where on her legs and she felt him move closer to her core, Kyoko moaned from exitment. Finally his fingers graced her panties and she almost screamed in plasure, he pulled her panties away and touched her core, his thumb touched her little knob of nerves and she hissed in plasure, Gaara did it again and again and Kyoko couldn't hold it any longer know, she tried to stay still so they didn't woke up the others but it was to hard, a loud moan escaped her lips an Gaara looked up at her, surprised. '_G-gaara, please!'_ she begged him and guide his hand back to her core, trying to put his fingers at the right spot. Gaara followed her movemends and then put a finger in her opening, she whimpered from the great feeling and her eyes rolled back from plasure. Gaara looked curiously at her and moved his finger, he started to pump it in and out her again and again.

(Gaara's POV)

It felt wet, but really nice and warm, he pushed his fingers up and down and heared Kyoko moan his name, his member twitched in his pants, begging to be touched but he ignored it. Gaara touched the little button again, the thing that made Kyoko go crazy and he heared her almost scream, she was much to loud and Gaara was afraid they woke up his siblings so he kissed her again to smother her screams of plasure. Gaara stroked her core and was circling her bundle of nerves with his thumb, his indexfinger whas in her core and he pumped it up and down, then he tried to put another finger in it and was rewarded with a muffled moan, he kissed her roughly and felt her walls clenched around her finger, then he broke the kiss and pulled out his fingers, he trailed down below untill his head was hovering above her core, he saw how wet she was and felt his member stirr at the sight of it, he then came closer and stick his tongue out to taste it. Gaara's eyes widened, it tastes incredible, and he licked her again, she moaned his name and then he circled her button with his tongue, he licked her again and again, and she began to move her legs in little spasm, her breath became eratic and he felt she was almost near. He pushed his tongue in and out of her and felt her walls clenched around his tongue, then with a few more thrusts of his tongue she came, he sat and hovered above her and kissed her to muffle her screames and when she was silent again he broke the kiss. Kyoko looked at him with lustfilled eyes and a slight blush on her face, he felt his member twitch at the sight of it and averted his gaze. Kyoko came up and put her panties and skirt back on. She leaned against his shoulder and sighed. '_Thanks Gaara,_' she said and looked with him at the stars, Gaara didn't respond, he felt a warm feeling spreading through his body and a small smile graced his lips. After a while Kyoko's breath became deeper and she was fast asleep, Gaara took her bridal style and lay her in her own bed, then he got up and slipped out of the window and into the city.

'_What is wrong with me Mother?', _Gaara thought, and looked up at the sky, he was confused, first when he was with Kyoko it felt amazing, but now, he was afraid, afraid to change, he wouldn't change, he didn't want to, what if she betrayed him, like uncle had done when he was very young. Gaara clenched his fist in his shirt, where his heart was pounding in his chest, he felt a strange tingling feeling in his stomach and his breath hiched, he felt wetness on his cheeks and brought his hand up to whipe it off. '_a-am i crying, why am i crying, a haven't cryed since the day a was betrayed, why am i crying?'_ the last part was screamed in the dark sky, tears dripping on his hands and he looked at the small droplets, they shined in the moonlight. **'boy oh boy, you are really pathetic, now stop crying like a little baby, get up on you're feet and lets kill somebody, know!' **the Tanuki yelled in his head, Gaara gripped at his hair and screamed, a shot of pain pierced through his brains and he whimpered. '_no, i dont want to kill!'_ Shukaku growled and another shot of pain was send to his brain, Gaara shivered and whimperd again. '**KILL! Now, or i shall give you lots and lots of pain, you are a monster, so act like one!'** Shukaku screamed and Gaara stood up, he began to scan the area, looking for a prey, when he found someone he dissapeared in a whirlwind of sand, only to pop up right behind the victim, when the lonely man saw him his mouth opened to scream but Gaara cut him off with his sand and crushed him, blood splattered across the streets and onto the wall, Gaara walked away without another look bakc at the mangled corpse, his stomach clenched painfully and he felt sick, Gaara brought a hand to his stumach and gagged, he felt exactly the same as when he was little and killed somebody for the first time. '**you are really pathetic, stop acting like this, she makes you weak!' I see it know, it was a big mistake to let her live, why dont we kill her?'** Shukaku roared. _'No! don't hurt her!'_ Gaara's eyes widened and he run away, into the woods around Konoha, far away from Kyoko, so the demon couldn't hurt her.

* * *

so... did you enjoy? let me know alright? and maybe if you have a good idea for the story just sent me a PM and i could think about putting it in my story, if you like :D

lots of love xoxoxoxox TheChani

Review please!


	9. Chapter 9

**have fun reading! lots of love xoxoxox TheChani**

**disclaimer: I don't own Naruto or the music/lyrics...**

* * *

**Move and show me what you can do**

**When you step into the circle and shake like we do**

**Move when you just can't take it**

**And move if you just feel like breaking it**

**Thousant Foot Krutch - Move **

**Chapter 9: **Move and show me what you can do.

(Temari's POV)

The next morning Temari woke up and headed to the bathroom to take a shower, when she was done and had dressed back in her clothes she walked out and saw Kankuro waiting for her. '_where are Baki, Kyoko and Gaara?' s_he asked her brother. '_Kyoko headed to the city to look at the stores and stuff and Baki and Gaara are already at the building where the chunin exams are held', _ Kankuro shrugged his shoulders and they headed to the chunin exams.

When they arrived at the big building they saw Gaara leaned against the wall, his arms folded against his chest. '_where is Baki', _Temari asked. Gaara nodded in the direction of the intrance of the building and closed his eyes. '_Already inside, talking to some other junin or something, i dont care, he said that i had to wait for you two'. _Temari smiled at him and he scolded at her. '_don't look at me, or i will kill you, now shut up and follow!'_ the redhead snapped and pushed himself off the wall and walked inside. Temari sighed and closed her eyes, her shoulders schrunk and she shook her head. '_why cant he be just a little bit nice, at least sometimes?' _she mumbled and then started to follow behind her little brother, kankuro shrugged his shoulders and walked beside her.

When they arrived in the waitingroom they walked to an empty table and Kankuro and Temari sat down, Gaara leaned against the wall, arms folded and stared at the cople of genins that were already there. There was a loud sound at the intrance and Gaara, Temari and Kankuro looked at a loud mouthed ninja clad in orange. _' i'll beat you all! Believe it!' _he yelled and Gaara glared at him, the air was filled with tension and then a pinkhaired girl knocked the boy in the head and began to scream at him, '_Naruto, you idiot! Shut up and act like a normal boy for once!'_ Gaara sighed and ignored them again, then some big man walked in, he looked strong and started to talk. _'Welcome morons, im Ibiki Morino, the first part of the exam is going to start in a few minutes in the next room, its a written test, and i expect that a lot of you are going to fail. Alright, if you will follow me, then we can get started'. _Gaara pushed himself off of the wall and followed the crowd after Ibiki to the next room.

When they arrived, they got a seat and everybody sat down. Gaara looked around and saw that on either side of the room there where jonin seated in a long line. Gaara looked back in front of him and saw a paper and a pen laying on his desk. '_alright, everybody, pay attention, the exam has 10 questions, the first 9 questions are on the paper on your desk, i expect from you that you will answer the questions as best as possible. In the beginning you all have 10 points, with each question __that you answer wrong, you lose a point, with each question you answer right you get a point, at the end of this exam, you and your team must have 10 points to pass on to the second part, i expect you play fair, so no cheating. As you might have noticed there are jonin on either side of the room, they will keep an eye on whether you cheat, if they see you do this you will be disqualified, and you may not participate more in the exam, as you all have answered the 9 questions on your paper, you get the 10th question verbally, after the written test you get more information about the 10th question, good luck!'_ Ibiki concluded his lecture. Gaara took his pencil and looked at the questions on his paper, each of them was difficult, nearly imposseble to answer, he looked around him and then it hit him, they where suposed to cheat, it was a test to look if they were any good in gathering information without the enemy to detect them. Gaara brought his hand to his left eye to unlock his third eye technique, and there apeared a floating eyeball, he send it to one of the other candidates and gathered the right answers, when he was done he dropped his pencil next to the paper and waited for the 10th guestion. Gaara leaned back in his chair and folded his arms, he saw other candidates got caught and be sent away, he smirked. '_stupid maggots, aren't that smart, hn?' _he mumbled under his breath, he saw the genin clad in orange, '_Naruto, was it?' _struggle with the questions and he chuckled evily. He looked further around and saw a cople of genin busy writing, '_they at least understand the meaning of this stupid test'. _

When the time was up Ibiki clapped his hands and started to talk again, ' _like you have seen, there are some candidates sent out of the room, and i'm surprised to see so many of you passed the first part, like you all found out the meaning of the 9 questions, this was a test, not to see how smart you all are, but to see how you gather information without getting caught, alright, now that is over,' _Ibiki looked at the genins and folded his arms. _' now i'll ask you the 10th question, but before i ask it, you get a choice if you want to answer the question or not. If you decide to take the 10th question and you got it wrong you are disqualified and cant take part in the chunin exams ever again, so you will be a genin untill you're death'._ He let this sink in by the candidates before he continued. ' _But if you decide to not take the 10th question, you can come back next year and try it again, and become a chunin. If one of your teammates or yourself decide to not take the 10th question, you whole team will fail, is this understood?' _Ibiki looked at them one by one. '_If you dont want to take the 10th question, raise your hand and leaf the room with your team'._ Some people raised there hands and walked out of the room. Gaara looked from the corner of his eye to Naruto, and saw him shaking, '_tsk, pathatic'. _Naruto's hand shook when he raised it slowly, then it came with force down on his table, and he stood wildly up from his chair._ 'i came this far, i wont give up, i gonna pass this and beat you all, believe it!' _Naruto yelled and looked up at Ibiki and sat down. Ibiki nodded and looked back at all the genin. '_alright, are there any more who don't want to take the 10th question?' _It went silent and he nodded as nobody else raised there hands. '_alright then, you all pass, you are going to the next round'_, Ibiki said. _'huh what? I dont understand?'_ somebody yelled. Gaara sighed and rolled his eyes, '_simple,_' he mumbled, everybody looked at him and he closed his eyes. '_this was also a test, of your loyalty against your team, so simple as that.' _There sounded whisperes in the room as everbody looked from him at Ibiki, Ibiki nodded his head,_' exectly as he said.' _Then there was a loud crash and glass was flying everywhere, a female jumped through the window and landed beside Ibiki, Ibiki sighed. '_look what you've done with my window', _he whined, the woman shrugged and clapped in her hand, a big grin plastered on her face, '_alright boys and girls, wow wait, how many of you are there, what the hell! Ibiki you're getting soft man, look at how many there are, tsk, ah well, when i'm done with them there are at least half of them left, if it isn't less.'_ She grinned again and put her thumb up in the air. Gaara rolled his eyes and glared at the noisy woman. _'alright you maggots, meet me tomorrow morning at the entrance of the forrest of death, see ya',_ she smiled and dissapeared through the window. Everybody stood up and started to leaf the room.

* * *

i know not much happend but yeah, getting there already -_-

Lots of love! xoxoxoxo TheChani


	10. Chapter 10

**Disclainer: I dont own Naruto or the Music/lyrics.**

**Have fun reading! xoxoxoxox TheChani **

* * *

**Believe me  
You never met a motherfucker like me  
Bet you never seen the things that I've seen  
Bottled up inside  
This time I'm taking back my life**

**Adelitas Way – Invincible**

**Chapter 10: **You never met a motherfucker like me

(Gaara's POV)

Anko stood before the intrance of the forest of death, _' alright maggots, here will be held the next part of the chunin exams, its the most dangerous training area called The forest of death,_' she said and pointed at the woods behind the high iron gates. _'The purpuse of this test is that you will survive for 5 days in this forrest, every team gets a schroll, its or a heaven scroll or a earth scroll, you need both scrolls to get entrance to the tower in the middle of the forrest, do you all understand? Oh and i almost forgot, you can die in this part of the exam, if it isn't for the other candidates who wants to pass then it could be for all the poisend plants, or dangerous animals.'_ Most candidates nodded there heads, some looked at the forrest with terrified eyes. '_alright, I give you all a form for you to sign, so I'm not responsible if something happens to you. remember, there are no rules in this test, exept for you that you never open your scroll in the forrest.' Anko shared forms around, so everybody could sign them, when she was done she looked at them all. 'alright, get yourself a scroll from my lovely assistants and gather by one of the big gates, and remember, have fun!' _she gave a thumbs up and Gaara rolled his eyes, then he walked to one of the jonin who where handing the scrolls to the candidates and get one for his team, then he walked to Temari and give her the scroll, together the sand siblings walked to one of the gates and waited till it openend up and they could begin. Gaara felt Shukaku getting agitated in his head by the idea to kill somebody.

There was a loud sound and the gates opened up, the sand siblings jumped into the forrest and dissapeared from sight. Gaara ran in the middle and Temari and Kankuro at either side of him. 'which scroll do we have?' Kankuro asked. Gaara rolled his eyes but ignored his brother. 'we have earth, so we must get the heaven scroll,' Temari answered.

Kankuro, Temari and Gaara were lucky, they soon came up on antoher team, 3 rain ninja's. Kankuro and Temari stood on either side of Gaara. The rainnin who stood on the right from his team began talking with a mocking tone, ' _do you believe the nerve of these sandvillage ninja, Shuguroe?_ _Challenging us head on?'_ the rain nin at the left answered, _'yeah, there a bunch of fools'_. Gaara glared at them, arms folded before his chest. _' to bad kids, you should've picked your opponents better, now you're all gonna die!' _the middle of the rain ninja grinned at them._ 'I've heared enough out of you, lets make this quick i dont wanna waste time on this guy',_ Gaara said with an blank face. Eyes widened from the rainnin in the middle as Gaara stared him down with an emotionless mask. Kankuro looked from the corner of his eye to his little brother, _' we dont even know which scroll these guys have', _he thought. _' hey Gaara, doesn't it make more sense to follow these punks and gather information first? I –i mean if they have the same type of scroll as us, we're just fighting an unnecessary battle.' _Kankuro asked his little brother_. 'i dont care, they looked at me the wrong way, so they gonna die!'_ Gaara said with an evil voice, everybody looked at him, eyes wide in shock at his statement. _'oh, this is exactly why i didn't wanna be stuck in the forrest with him'_, Kankuro thought while he glared at the redhead. _'tsk, if you think you can kill us, then try it!'_ the middle rainnin screamed and pulled wooden sticks from his back and trew them up in the air. The sticks opened up and they could see that it where umbrella's. Kankuro looked surprised when he looked up in the air. '_and now'_, the middle rainnin yelled and brought his hand up to his face, '_Ninja Art Jutsu, zenbon rainstorm!_' the umbrella's begin spinning in the air and thousands of needles shot down the earth. Gaara blinked his eye's in a bored manner. _'up, down, left, right, no matter where you go, i can get you, there is no blind spot in this jutsu, its__deadly accurate!_' the middle raninnin laughed as he brought his hand foreward. The needles were flying in the direction where Gaara stood, the redhead didn't even look up, and they shot down on there target with a big cloud of dust. '_Ha, childsplay_!' the middle rainninja thought and grinned evil. But when the dust dissapeared, his eyes widenend in pure shock. There stood Gaara, in a cocoon of sand, needles sticking out everywhere but on the radhead himself there was no scratch. Gaara stood still, his arms folded, and looked at the ninja with an blank expression. '_is that all you can do?_' Gaara asked, his voice mocking. '_i-it cant be, he's not even wounded, imposseble!_' the middle rainnin yelled in utter surprise, but then he put his hands up again, _'alright,'_ he yelled, and shot more needles towards Gaara. The redhead blocked it easely with a wall of sand. ' _a zenbon rainstorm huh? I have a idea, lets make it rain blood instead',_ Gaara said and narrowed his eyes, a little bit of sand crumbled off the wall. Gaara felt the fear of the ninja and suppressed a smirk.

(Kankuro's POV)

'_he created a wall of sand,_' said the middle rainninja desperately. _' thats right,_' Kankuro answered, _'it's a defense, and nothing can get through it. he carries around all that sand in the gourd that he has on his back, and when he's attacked he uses the power of his chakra to harden the sand, its a jutsu that only Gaara can do, and somehow it happens automatically, independent of his will, so any attacks against him are doomed to fail'_. _' yeah, who will see,'_ the rainnin yelled. '_lets face it, you guys can't hope to deafeat Gaara,'_Kankuro responded. _'Give me a break!'_ the rainnin yelled and ran towards Gaara.

(Gaara's POV)

Gaara who already had lowered his sand cocoon, brought his hands together before his chest, fingers against each other and glared at the running rain ninja. '_That punk is a dead man_,' Kankuro thought. _We warned him not to fight Gaara'_, Temari smirked. Gaara brought his right hand forewards and yelled, _' sand coffin!'_ sand wrapped itself around the rainnin and he stopped running, soon only his face was visible, _' i-i cant move!'_ he groaned, his teammates where looking at him with shocked faces. The umbrella's who where flying in the air fell towards the ground, _'l-let me go!'_ the rainin begged. Gaara walked towards an umbrella and picked it up, ' _all i have to do is cover your big mouth and you will be death,' _he said with an nasty voice and opened the umbrella, '_but that will be to easy and to boring'_. Gaara brought his hand to his side and slowly up in the air. The sand followed his will and the ninja slowly hovered in the air, higher and higher. The rainnin groaned in pain and screamed, Gaara didn't even look at him while he sent him high in the air. Gaara closed his eyes for a second end then looked at the pathetic rainnin, his bleu eyes cold as ice, there eyes meet for one second and then Gaara shouted_, 'sand burial!_' and pulled his hand into a fist, sand crushed his opponent into a bloody pulp, blood splettered everywhere, but Gaara didn't got a spot on his clothes because of the umbrella. The other two rainnin looked at him with terrified eyes. _'there wasn't any pain, i crushed him with more force than necessary so it was over quickly, the corpse's crimson bitter tears flow and mingle though the endless sand, feeding the chaos within me, and making me stronger'._ Gaara said with an hoarse voice. The other rainnin shivered. '_just take the scroll, go on',_ one of the two ninja said with a terrified voice and laid the scroll on the ground. _'y-yes, take it, please spare us_,'the other begged. Gaara threw the umbrella away and put his two hands before him, sand wrapped itself around the rainnin's within seconds and they screamed in pain and shock. Gaara narrowed his eyes while the sand covered the two man's bodies. The redhead brought his hand into fists and crushed the rainnin's with no mercy, blood flew everywhere and the screams where horrible and filled the silent air.

Kankuro walked toward the scroll and picked it up_, 'we got lucky, it's an heaven scroll_,' he smiled and turned towards his little brother. _'alright, now lets headed to the tower._' Gaara looked to the side, _'just shut up_,' he said with a soft voice. '_huh_?'Kankuro was surprised by the way his little brother acted, normally he was just fine after a kill. _'it's not, it's still not enough for me'_, the redhead said with a hoarse tone and looked at some bushes. '_come on Gaara, lets go'_, Kankuro said with a soothing voice. '_what, are you scared? coward'_ mocked Gaara with narrowed eyes. Kankuro's eyes widenend and then narrowed again in anoyance,' _look Gaara, i know this test is no problem for you, but it's dangerous for Temari and me. One set of scrolls is good enough, it's all we need to pass,'_ Kankuro explained and walked toward his little brother and sister. Gaara broughs his right arm up, hand opened, '_losers cant tell me what to do'_, he said in an emotionless voice. '_alright thats enough,_'Kankuro grapped his little brother by the collar of his shirt and brought his face closer, Gaara dropped his arm to his side, Kankuro's eyes narrowed in anger. ' _sometimes you have to lissen to what your big brother says'_, he shouted to the stubborn redhead. '_it's to bad i don't think of you as my big brother at all, if you get in my way i kill you_,'Gaara stated with a blank expression. The two brothers stared at each other for a while, then Gaara pushed Kankuro's hand away from his collar and brought his right arm up once again. '_wait, just hold on Gaara, you don't have to threat us like we're the enemy, look do it as a favor for your sister, please?' _Temari came in between and begged her little brother with a soothing voice. Gaara stretched his arm in front of him and stared at Kankuro, then he brought the arm once again to his side, but his cold gaze was still pointed on Kankuro. Sand began to gather in the palm of his hand. _'Gaara!'_ screamed Temari when Gaara closed his hand, Kankuro had his eyes closed in fear for his life. Gaara glared at his pathetic brother and then looked at his own hand, where he held the cork of his gourd. _'alright, this time,' _he said while he put the cork on his gourd and walked away in the direction of the tower. Kankuro and Temari stared at there little brother with astonishment and then sighed in relief. _'yeah, thats why i hate brats,_'Kankuro thought and they followed behind Gaara.

It was dark outside, Kankuro, Temari and Gaara walked through the hallway, searching for something to do. '_just like i thought, there's no other place to go_, Kankuro whined. '_we already waited half a day, how much longer are they gonna make us wait?'_ Temari said with an anoying voice. They walked in a room and saw three other ninja's staring at them. Kankuro and Temari looked at them and saw that they were from the leaf. Gaare felt there fear and looked from the corner of his eye to the three pathetic leaf ninja, when they saw him looking there faces held an terrified expression. Gaara looked ahead of him and ignored the three leaf ninja, his sister and brother followed him, Temari held a little smile as she looked at the three leaf ninja.

(Anko's POV)

In another room of the tower Anko was talking with two ANBU's when there appeared a jonin, he looked like he was in a bit of hurry. _'whats wrong?_' Anko asked the man. _'sorry for bothering, but i want you to see something',_ the jonin said and walked toward the television, when he pushed the video tape into the player the screen flickert on and they all looked. _'alright, if you look at this, notice the time, its 16:07',_ the jonin said and they all looked at three genin, one girl and two boys, they were from the sand village. _'it's unbelievable,'_ the jonin said while Anko looked at the screen with confusion. '_but, that means,_' Anko stutters. '_yes, thats right,_' the jonin interrups her, '_this is filmed inside the tower, its unbelieveble, those ninja's has finished this test in one hour and 37 minutes, they have broke the record for passing the second test._'Anko stood up from her chair and looked with wide eyes at the screen, and gasped in surprise. '_this is imposseble,'_she shouted. '_It took them 97 minutes to pass the test, never has happend such a thing, nobody has come near that time, Those ninja's of the sand village are far above genin level, they have broken the record with 4 hours._' The jonin told them and stares at the screen. _'i'm afraid that's not the only thing,_'Anko mutters. '_i dont understand, what do you mean?'_ the jonin asked in confusion. _It's 10 km from the intrance gates to the tower, en in between there are poisened insects and aggressive animals, and not to forget, other ninja's, could they have avoid that all, especially the redheaded boy in the front?'_ asked Anko herself outloud. ' _what's so special about him?'_the jonin asked. '_you mean you didn't see it?'_ Anko looked at him in confusion and surprise. They played the tape back and then saw the redhead walk in the screen, and then looking right into the camera. '_interessting'_, the ANBU mumbled and are staring at the screen. ' _thats a surprise,'_the two ANBU muttert in unision. _'i still dont get it, what must i see?_' the jonin said with confusion and anoyance and turns toward the others. '_it's something that you don't see, look at his body,' _Anko tells him. The jonin begins to understand it as he lookes at the redheaded boy's body, _'i see it now,'_ he shouts and his eyes widened. '_not a single scratch'_, Anko mutters under her breath. '_and i didn't see a single dirty spot on his clothes. I cant even, no, nobody can make it to the tower with a single scratch, that's imposseble!' _Anko thinks. '_he must have got a special ability'_, an ANBU says. '_it's long ago we had such a promising candidate_,' the other ANBU mutters, _'but his eyes, they are pure evil.'_

* * *

how was it?

Lots of love xoxoxoxo TheChani


End file.
